


A Time for Everything

by RedPomme



Series: As time goes by [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Development, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gryffindor student, Harry Potter Movies, Movie 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPomme/pseuds/RedPomme
Summary: Ellyanna Aevum has realized 3 things as a 3rd year student at Hogwarts.1. From muggleborn attacks to a deranged criminal on the loose after Harry Potter, things were never quiet at Hogwarts.2. Gray eyes are nice.3. Draco Malfoy should be the last thing on her mind.And yet he still made the list twice.





	1. When night falls, fear lurks

**Author's Note:**

> From Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. Ellyanna 'Elly' Aevum wouldn't have imagined being thrown into a world of danger and drama the moment she befriended Harry Potter. A year later after her arrival and drama still lurks around every corner. With her friends in danger from an escaped criminal, time was wasting away for the little Aevum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its raining, its pouring and the dementors are soaring-  
> -above the Hogwarts express on the first night back to the prestigious wizarding school. All Elly and Klaus wanted to do was enjoy the tranquil transition from day to night in their own compartment, but things never really go to plan, do they?

_'Oh, its raining again'_. There was something in the air tonight aboard the Hogwart’s Express. A cold and intruding feeling that overwhelmed the young witch from head to toe. Only she and another filled the compartment. The calm and quiet atmosphere was a stark difference to the pounding feet and excited chatter that occurred outside. She heard first years panicking, 2nd years reuniting with friends they had made, 5th years groaning at their upcoming O.W.L’s and 7th years discussing the latest news about the criminal who escaped Azkaban, Sirius Black. Her breath fogged up the window she peered through absentmindedly. She watched as the night crawled nearer with every second that passed. The vast, endless greenery succumbing to the darkness turning into a blur of shadowy lands; a stark contrast to the misty mountains of Beauxbatons she was once acquainted to. Even if she had only attended for a year, who would have thought Ellyanna 'Elly' Aevum would have transferred from her serene French academy to the British wizarding school Hogwarts in her second year which so happened to have housed a monster that attacked muggleborns in that very same year. Not to mention that the famous Harry Potter attended the same school, in the same year as her and in the same house. Quite an experience for her first year in Hogwarts. Her mother and father had reacted on separate ends of the spectrum when she had explained her year in Hogwarts. Oh, her mother and father, Iris and Henry Aevum, how much she missed them already.

“Thinking of mama and papa again, Elly?” Her eyes slowly wandered to the male opposite her, her older twin brother, Klaus Aevum. He held a strong gaze on his little sister as he unboxed his chocolate frog, his bangs messily swept on his sharp and prominent face. He blended with his fellow housemates, Slytherins. They each upheld a sense of authority (or superiority in majority of cases) but she loved the protective aura her brother always gave her. She admired him. She looked up to him. She gave a lazy upwards quirk of the lips and a small nod in reply as she watched his eyes glow in warmth before stuffing yet another piece of his chocolate frog into his mouth. The compartment become silent once again as Klaus ate his chocolate. A habit that became of the twins whom used to get criticised for talking with their mouths full by their mother. “She’s probably back in France now. Have you owled her yet?”

“Nope, I was hoping you would since I ended up getting the howler last time after writing about the chamber of secrets fiasco.” She replied with a glint of past encounters flashing in her mind.

Klaus laughed recalling the howler their mother had sent to Elly just moments before she, herself, appeared to physically howl at Klaus during their return to their house in Britain for the summer. If there was one thing they could say aloud, it would be that their mother’s rage petrified them more than the rumours of the basilisk last year. Even if her mother was not there most of the time due to her rather-demanding job in the Ministre des Affaires Magiques de la France, she was still a force to be reckoned with. Kind of like her brother. Except her brother never directed his anger at her but the people who opposed her.

“Tomorrow?”

He smirked with a playful glint in his eyes, _“Tempus neminem manet.”_

“Tomorrow.” She finalized shooting a wink to her brother before going back to staring out the window. It had gotten darker in the space of a few minutes. Soon the skies would lose its amber haze and be replaced by the sapphire shield of the night amidst the rain. Sapphire. She snuck a peak at her brother again who was also staring out the window contempt with how life was right now. His eyes were like hers. They were, as their father had once described it, ‘Iris’ tiny bead of sapphire slotted into our eye sockets.’ With fair skin and black velvet hair, Elly thought to herself for a second. They were sort of the embodiment of the night sky right now. Their eyes and hair embodied the night sky while their fair skin embodied the moon and stars. Whilst they inherited their looks from their mother, Klaus had his father’s firey temper. Elly was more of a laidback individual like her mother. If Henry was fire, Iris was water. The two cannot live without the other.

“Greeting Aevum, And other Aevum.”

The twins both looked towards the door which had unceremoniously slid open with a bang by the platinum bombshell in the black turtleneck and silk black suit followed around by his henchmen. His sharp nose as high as his pretty tall height. _‘He’s grown taller,’_ She thought as she stared down the Slytherin. He was leaning on the left side of the door, her side of the door, as he gave a smug smile to Klaus before staring blankly at Elly. She continued to stare, admiring the loss of his baby fat over the summer and the growth spurt as well. He was looking good.  
Though she rarely spoke to Draco, due to the resentment he had towards Gryffindors overall but especially the spiteful remarks he would throw towards her friends. He was quite a pompous idiot sometimes. Clever, but arrogant. He never really targeted her but they’ve had their moments. She wondered how Klaus and Draco had become friends but then she remembered they both had a sense of leadership and authority that became the common grounds to their friendship.

“Malfoy, had a good summer?” Klaus grinned towards him as he patted the seat beside him. Draco obliged, seating himself with Crabbe beside him. Elly noticed the quick, hard look Draco gave to Goyle as he sat himself on the opposite edge of her seat. “Sorry again, never got back to your owl.”

“S’all good mate. But get a load of this. My father and I were discussing Sirius Black-” And this is the moment she zoned out of the conversation. She thought about other things, like what Hermione’s new cat looked like, or if Ron had finally gotten a replacement wand, or what sort of mayhem Harry has been up to so far. She thought about her other friends too. Like whether the acne serum she purchased for Katie Bell from Madam Primpernelle’s beautifying potions worked, or if Fleur de la cour and Rose Valentine, her seniors from Beauxbatons that she looked up to, had received her box of home-made pumpkin pasties that she and her mum had made.  
“So what do you think Aevum?”

She snapped out of her thought bubble and glanced at her brother and Draco in confusion. “Thoughts on?”

“Blimey. Get your head out of the gutter.” Klaus teased. Goyle and Crabbe snickered in the background.

“I wouldn’t blame her. Being a Gryffindor is basically the scourge of Hogwarts. Such a trash house,” Draco added. “You would’ve been better off in Slytherin with me.”

“I’d rather bite my arm off,” She retaliated. “Gryffindor is a good house filled with good people. I’d generally hope you take back what you said before I bite your—"

Suddenly, the train halted. And all went eerily quiet. You could drop a pin on the carpeted floor beneath them and it would still pierce through the sudden silence. Elly gulped. She scooched closer to the edge of the seat as she felt an uncomfortable feeling take over her. The intruding feeling that shook her earlier heightened. She let out a shakey breath she didn’t even know she was holding as the lights began to flicker. The hair on her arms began to rise on its end and chills ran up and down her spine like a pianist playing a glissando on every joint in her spine.

“W-whats happening Malfoy?”

“How am I supposed to know Crabbe? Go check it out.”

Klaus pushed Draco slightly who jumped at the sudden contact. If the mood had not been so creepy, Elly would have giggled at his jumpiness right now. She looked over to Goyle who was now cowering in his seat and Crabbe who almost looked petrified. “Elly, come here right now.” Klaus extended his hand towards her which she held instantly. She didn’t question her brother’s judgement as he pulled her to sit between him and Draco. She scooched closer to Klaus as pulled out his wand and held his hand tighter as the lights went out. She heard Crabbe and Goyle scream at the sudden blackout. She felt Draco quiver as he scooched closer to her, obviously as scared as a mouse caught in a snake’s trap. She grabbed his arm. Not to calm him down, but herself. She was shaking and she bet Draco and Klaus could both feel it.

It felt like the atmosphere had just diminished. And all that was left was a bitter unhappiness. The fear increased tenfold within the compartment as they watched a tall, flowy and dark entity float by. A dementor. A dark and brooding creature that guarded Azkaban. It toyed with people’s emotions. Fed on their fears. There was nothing good about dementors. They were emotionless entities that nobody ever wanted to encounter in their lives.

But if Dementors usually guarded Azkaban, What were they doing here?

“Does this mean Sirius Black is closeby?” She whispered. She felt Draco move, probably to (somehow) glare at her in the dark for breaking the awkward silence. “The dementors.. on the train though?”

“Who knows,” Draco replied in a hushed voice. “I’d stay away from Potter if I were you, Aevum.”

“Why?”

“Just trust me.”

“Why should I trust you?”

He looked straight at her as the lights went on and the train began moving again. The grip Klaus had on her hand tighter than ever now. “You can trust me. I haven’t given you a reason not to, have I?”

“No,”

“Then do it. Not for my sake. But for your worrisome brother over here.”

“What do you know that I don’t?” She was curious.

Yet he only grinned, showing his perfect whites to her teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I have yet to read the books. However this story will closely follow the movies with a few facts I have researched about the books. I do not own anything but the original characters I have created for this story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> It seems trouble is already on the double and the twins have not even stepped into Hogwarts yet. Last year were basilisks, and now it seems this years danger are dementors.. and perhaps other things too. Can Elly trust Draco's words? Was it to break up her friendship with Harry? Like he said, he's never given a reason for her not to trust him. Though would there really be a reason if the two are nothing more than acquaintances? 
> 
> 'Tempus neminem manet' - 'Time waits for no one'.


	2. Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is about to begin at Hogwarts with its annual first dinner assembly. With each year that passes by, a different DADA teacher is announced but some things will stay the same, like the same cryptic feeling from 2 very different people.

News of Harry Potter fainting at the sight of dementors spread like wildfire. Everyone had been mentioning it from the moment both Elly and Klaus had stepped off the express and made their way to Hogwarts. As the two bid goodbye to each other in one of the halls, Elly had easily tracked down the trio due to Hermione’s bushy (but not as bushy compared to last year) brown hair. As she scampered towards the three ready to ask what happened, she noticed Harry looking a little distraught. The meek smile he gave her was an instant warning not to ask what happened yet. So, she opted to just talk about their summers. _A note which Harry gladly thanked her for._

 

“You…blew up your aunt? Like a balloon?” She laughed as the quartet sat down in the great hall for the first assembly. She next to Hermione and the boys opposite them.

“By accident, of course,” Harry began as he took a sip from his goblet. “Fudge said I was off the hook since it was accidental underage magic. Met him at the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Woah. I wish I could do that to people.”

“No, you don’t,” Hermione snapped. “You could be in jail for that. Or worse, get expelled from Hogwarts for doing that to a muggle.”

“Then do it to Malfoy,” Ron sniggered as he noticed him and his cohorts descend into the table opposite to them. “He looks like he could do with a little more meat on his bones anyway,”

 Elly giggled at this before turning her attention to the frog choir as they began to sing a song. Though they sang in English about double trouble? (Were they referring to her favourite red headed twins? I hope they were) She loved when they sang in Latin. She loved trying to sing in Latin. “Maybe I should join the choir.”

 "And hold a frog?” Hermione whispered. They looked at each other and shuddered. The sliminess. As the song finished, they clapped politely.

 

“Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts.” Albus Dumbledore began. “Now I’d like to say a few words before we all become befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I am pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin who’s kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the dark arts teacher. Good luck professor.”

The hall clapped as an almost frail looking man stood up next to Professor Snape and bowed slightly in his tattered-looking robes. She noticed him and quirked her eyebrows, she had seen that face before. He looked sick, like he had just been released from St Mungo’s as he warily sat down. She glanced over to see Klaus’ reaction but realized he was nowhere to be found.

“Of course, that’s why he knew to give you the chocolate Harry,” Hermione commented before turning towards Elly in a more hushed tone. “Professor Lupin was there when the dementor sorta attacked Harry.”

 

“Potter.” Draco called. “Potter!” They all turned towards Draco. “Is it true you fainted?” The boy next to Draco dramatically acting out what would be Harry fainting. “I mean you actually fainted?” He added emphasising the last bit.

“Shove off Malfoy,” Ron grunted.

“How did he find out?” Harry groaned.

“People have been talking about it. That’s how Klaus and I found out too,” Elly replied.

“Just forget it,” Hermione sighed.

“Where is your brother anyway? He’s usually with them,” Ron had asked glancing behind him.

“Probably sitting with some other people,” She shrugged.

“Maybe he’s finally realized how big of a git Malfoy is and told him to sod off too.”

 

“Fortunately, I am delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid.” The crowd applauded again, a bigger cheer coming from the Gryffindor table as Hagrid greeted the students as the new care of magical creatures’ teacher.

“Did everyone take his course?” Elly asked. The trio nodded. “Good, I didn’t want to be alone.”

As Dumbledore began to discuss the dementors, Elly felt a chill run down her spine again. The eruption of whispers about dementors and Sirius Black were unnerving. She grabbed Hermione’s arm under the table in reassurance as she saw the uncomfortable look plastered on her face.

“But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light.”

 

* * *

 

“I picked this up at Madam Primpernelle’s,” Elly said as she threw a bottle at Hermione’s bed. “It’s supposed to help brighten your skin but honestly, I see no difference.”

The two had retreated into their dorm which they shared with Lavender, Parvati Patel and Fay Dunbar. The girls had all huddled around Hermione and Elly’s bed, which were next to each other as they caught up with each other. All of them were on speaking terms. Though Lavender and Parvati were inseparable, and Fay was always with her boyfriend, a 4th year Ravenclaw by the name of Troy Carpenter.

“You need a speak-up vial, Elly.” Parvati joked. “You’re almost as quiet as your brother.”

“I can’t help but only speak up when i'm with Klaus. I'm loyal to my twin. Why am I not in Hufflepuff?” She wondered.

“Because you have a knack for hexing people once your brother is involved,” Lavender giggled as they recalled last year when she had ‘accidentally swivelled her wand and executed a leg-lock hex towards Pansy Parkinson as she bad-mouthed Hermione and shouted at Klaus for siding with Gryffindors. She received a week of detention from Professor Snape, but it was all worth it. “No Hufflepuff would do that in front of Professor Snape.”

“In my defence, I didn’t even know he was there.” Or in Elly’s eyes, she saw his brooding form and pretended it was just another shadow and her actions were justified by the fact that her brother was involved. Very justified.

 

“But that was still wrong,” Hermione pointed out before picking up the vial. “And thanks for this, I’m gonna need it this year.”

“Oh, I should really check out what my schedule looks like this year.” Fay muttered dreading the first day back tomorrow. The girls retreated leaving Hermione and Elly alone. At this point, Elly had transferred to Hermione’s bed for a quick chat before lights out.

“Blimey ‘Mione,” Elly cringed looking at the mess that was her schedule for the year. “How many courses did you elect for this year?”

“A fair few,” She replied meekly as she grabbed a thick book from her bedside. It read 'Spellman's Syllabry'. "What did you elect for this year Elly?"

"Divination, arithmancy and care of magical creatures."

"Well, at least we'll be together for the classes."

Elly's eyebrows furrowed, "You might want to ask Professor McGonagall about your timetable. There’s a lot of things clashing right now."

"Right..."

She was convinced that Hermione knew that the classes would clash. Seeing as how it was right there in front of her, printed in the parchment.

 

"Hey... Do you miss Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked as she began to organize her books in a neat and towering pile on her desk.

"I guess in a way. I do miss the wooden nymphs who would serenade everyone while we ate. Not to mention the mountain views and gardens scattered around the castle," She thought. "But I guess I like it here too. The people are nice. The land is pretty. and I've made some good friends too."

"Not everyone is nice," Hermione muttered. “Just... do me a favour, okay?”

“What?”

“Stay away from Malfoy, would you?”

Elly cocked her head in confusion, “And…why are you saying this out of the blue?”

“Just trust me,” She said. “Don’t you think he’s slimier than a toad?”

“What do you know that I don’t?” She was curious. This was the exact same scene that happened with Draco in the train earlier.

And she didn’t get a reply from her either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is everyone so cryptic today? The term has yet to begin. Professor Lupin, I bid thee good luck as this year's DADA teacher. 
> 
> Would you guys join the choir if that means holding a frog? Oh, the sliminess.
> 
> Fay Dunbar is a Gryffindor character I do not know much about. Her having a boyfriend in Ravenclaw is NOT canon, however I did not want to remove her from the original lineup of the Gryffindor Girls in Harry's year.


	3. Tessomancy is full of brown soggy stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divination foretells the future through various rituals and tools. What sort of secrets will be uncovered from this one lesson?

_My love for you withstands the tests of times,_

_Another year without you here, another year I suffer without my favourite junior. Life feels almost boring without your frequent practice duels with Fleur. I'm sure she misses (duelling) you too. Have you learnt anything new? I have a feeling your papa has taught you something new. It sucks knowing I must cope with charms and papa without you. You always helped this little flower while you, yourself have not fully blossomed._

_I hope you're enjoying your tea my dear, for I heard a thing or two from your mother. Apparently, she's heard rumours the tri-wizard tournament may be happening next year! Will you be taking part in it? You know I will too! Eternal glory... That sounds amazing, yes?_

_You have not mentioned any boys lately! You're in the same school as Harry Potter for crying out loud! And I am sure there are wizards there who can rival those of the male beauties here. You must tell me!_

_If you can, will you visit me over the winter? It has been so long, and mama insists we all get together. Bring your brother too. I still have not met him but from the photo you always keep in that locket of yours, he's handsome. Is he single?_

_I should stop now. This is the kind of talks I must save for when I see your beautiful face. Write to me soon? I've also got another little package for you coming soon. A little present mama has designed specifically for you._

_A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, smile for me?_   
_Rose_

 

* * *

 

Elly smiled happily as she read the neat little letter. She missed Rose a lot. Though she was a half-blood, she was exceptionally bright in Potions, which was in her favour as potions was one of her least favoured subjects, and quite the heart-throb whom waltzed the walls of Beauxbatons with her signature rose red lipstick. Her mother was a muggle designer and her father worked as the charms professor in Beauxbatons. He had always favoured Elly for her natural talent in charms and often let the two, along with Fleur and a few other girls, to use the rooms to practice charms together.

' _Note to self: reply later,_ ' She thought as she walked with Klaus towards their first lesson, divination. Her freshly washed hair bounced with every step she took as she chatted with Klaus about taking extra classes and other activities. Ron, Harry and Hermione behind them deep into their own conversation. Not too far from them, she noticed Malfoy and his gang strutting down towards their class.

 

"What about the frog choir?" Klaus suggested.

"I thought about it. Slimey frogs sums up my thoughts on it. Might give it a chance? So many choices, so little time." She pondered as they turned into the endless spiralling stairs that led to the divination classroom. "What about you?"

"Might try for quidditch actually," He shrugged. "The guys suggested I’d make a good chaser or even an alternate, but who knows?"

"That would be wicked," Harry said as he joined into their conversation alongside Ron. "Having a fair Slytherin in the team for once."

Klaus shrugged, "We'll see."

Elly noticed the change in atmosphere once Harry had joined their conversation. He probably heeded Draco's words from the train ride and kept a distance from Harry. A short distance, since Elly was well acquainted with the boy who lived. "Tempus neminem manet,” She said.

"Tempus-what mate?" Ron's eyebrow arched at the unknown words. "What in the bloody hell does that mean? That’s definitely not English."

"Well pointed Ronny," She chuckled glancing back at the boys. "Its Latin. Also, where's Hermione?"

He looked back and shrugged, "Probably went to the bathroom?"

 

* * *

 “I am Professor Trelawney and together we shall cast ourselves into the future!” Professor Trelawney, the divination teacher, excitedly remarked as she stared down the students behind her over-magnifying spectacles. Her hair bushier than Hermione’s and her green robes as off-putting as her attitude. “This term, we shall be focusing on tessomancy, which is the art of reading tea leaves, so please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you.”

Elly grabbed Klaus’ teacup while he had a nap on the small circular table draped with an ancient-looking cloth. In front of her, were Harry and Ron in the front row also swapping teacups. She drowned out Professor Trelawney’s mystic and dream-like voice as she scanned the divination classroom. The small class was decorated with ancient rugs and other odd artefacts which either dangled from a string or collected dust in the cupboards around. The strong potpourri burned through her nostrils and she constantly wrinkled and wiped her nose hoping to get rid of the smell. It felt as ancient and odd as the room she sat in.

“But first you must broaden your mind,” Professor Trelawney said as she grabbed Seamus’ head with both her hands and shook it gently back and forth. “First, you must look beyond!”

 

“What a load of rubbish,” Hermione sneered as she sat with Harry and Ron. Elly did a double check. There, sitting in between the duo, was Hermione taking out her books and adjusting her uniform. Her hair brought up in a half-up do as she appeared as real as can be.

“Where did you come from?!” Ron asked in shock as Hermione stared behind at a napping Klaus and Elly.

“Me? I’ve been here all this time, right Elly?” Hermione asked as she stared at Elly with a ‘I’ll-tell-you-later’ look.

“Honestly Ron, you might need to borrow Harry’s glasses,” Elly teased as she playfully rolled her eyes. “You’re not very observant, are ya?”

“What? I’m the most observant one here.” Ron replied crossing his arms on the desk. “Theres a lot of things you haven’t witnessed like I have.”

Elly raised an eyebrow, “Like what?”

“Like M-oof, Like me stealing the last apples in the morning so you would eat something else,” Ron grumbled slowly as he gave a hard stare at Harry. She noticed the way the clothed table had jumped slightly. Obviously Harry had stomped on Ron’s foot under the table while he pretended to listen to the professor. And of course, they'd use her love for apples against her. How typical of little Ronny.

“I’ll make sure to take all the bacon starting from tomorrow,” She shrugged. As much as she wanted to know, she knew how hard headed the trio can be and stubborn enough to keep their mouth shut. She would have to do it when they were alone, or in this case, when Hermione was alone. Though she was good friends with the trio, she was very close with Hermione and a lot closer to other guys in comparison to Harry and Ron.

 

Before Ron could argue, the lesson had begun. Or had tried to. She had asked Klaus for help on what she was suppose to see but Klaus had decided to take a small nap instead. He playfully told her off to pay attention in classes before skimming through his book: 'Unfogging the Future' by Seer Cassandra Vablatsky. He also told the three to check for any sort of imagery that appeared below and around the cup. Elly nodded as she began trying to search for some sort of image within the wet clumps of tea leaves. She struggled, eyebrows knotting as she rotated the cup round and round.

"Right, what can you see in mine?" Ron asked.

"A load of soggy brown stuff," Harry replied.

Elly laughed as she glanced down at her own cup. All she saw were soggy brown stuff. _Oh?_ Maybe some sort of image in it? It looked like…a clump of soggy brown stuff. She craned her neck left. Then right. Squinted a little bit and brought the cup closer and further from her. All she saw were soggy brown stuff.

"Damnit Harry, I can't unsee it now," She moaned causing Harry to glance at her and chuckle.

"You didn't even see anything in the first place, you numpty," Klaus chuckled. He swished his bangs out of the way and scrutinised the teacup. "I think I see a flower? Or a bud? Or an acorn? One of those. I see a bird..maybe some sort of falcon or eagle, and a sun not far away" He scanned through his book. “Happiness, deadly enemies? My own sister? With enemies of her own? No way. I don’t believe this now. This is utter bull-"

“Klaus!” Elly interrupted in a hushed voice as she saw students look back at Klaus in shock from his outburst and his almost-curse word. She tutted at them, obviously annoyed at their nosey stares, before looking back at her brother who now appeared bothered by the teacup. “I’m sure it just means Parkinson,” She reasoned. Uncertainty dripping with every word but she knew it was enough to console her brother. She knew how fiery his temper can be. The saying ‘if looks can kill’ is an understatement to the emotions her brother can hold in his sapphire eyes. Having been in Beauxbatons, she learnt how ill-tempered the students can become. Much like Klaus who would’ve fitted into the norm of the Beauxbaton students. Though she may have her own outbursts, it wasn’t as wild as the Italian students or the French students. Now they were expressive. They were no stranger to a retortion. Where emotions ran wild at Beauxbatons, they hid behind closed doors in Hogwarts.

 

“Whatever,” He sighed as he pushed the teacup away. “Just tell me what you see in mine.”

In other words, ‘ _distract me_ ’.

“Soggy brown stuff,” She replied.

Klaus relaxed and snorted. “You’re actually a numpty.”

“Blame Harry,” She scoffed nodding towards Harry, whom had now turned around with the other two.

“Me? I can’t see very clearly,” Harry defended with bright eyes behind his circular spectacles. “Maybe you need glasses too Elly,” He teased further referring to Elly’s earlier comment.

“Let me try yours on Harry?” She asked as she reached over and grabbed the glasses from Harry. She slid them on and blinked around, trying to adjust to the sight in front of her… Which wasn’t much. The glasses made everything feel like it was miles away and hidden behind a shroud of blurriness. “Oh man, I wanted to foresee my brother’s readings in this marvellous cup of porcelain beneath me… but goodness, your eyesight is horrible. I can’t even see where the teacup is and it feels like Ron is a mile away from me” she cringed as she took the glasses off and blinked away the blurry room. The sounds of laughter surrounded her.

“Serves you right Elly,” Ron joked. “Shoulda saw it coming, I did. And that’s shocking in itself.”

 

“Oh! Oh!” Professor Trelawney enthusiastically waved her hands in the air as she sauntered towards where they all sat. “Your aura is pulsing dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are.”

Elly smirked in the background with Klaus. The twins leaned onto the table and stared down at poor Ron. Hermione leaned back, the smug look on her face identical to the twins.

“Er…Yeah erm,” He said as he hurriedly searched for some sort of image, or sight, or whatever you were meant to find. He was panicking. “Harry’s got some sort of wonky cross? ..and that there could be the sun and that’s happiness.. so you’re gonna suffer, but you’re gonna be happy about it.”

“What?” Elly laughed at the ridiculous reading Ron had read. “Now that’s utter bull-“

“Give me the cup,” Professor Trelawney interrupted as she grabbed the cup from Ron. A shriek erupted from her as she dropped the cup in shock. The rest of the class stopped to turn towards the five. Elly had ceased laughing and was ready to stand up with her brother whom also felt alert after seeing Professor Trelawney’s reaction. “My dear, you have the grim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you can uncover what Klaus may have seen in Elly's cup. Here's a few hints I have searched on tasseomancy (or as its called in HP!Universe Tessomancy) symbols:  
> Flower - Encounter your loved one ?  
> Acorn - Unexpected gold?  
> Bird - Good news?  
> Falcon - A deadly enemy?  
> Eagle - Rebirth, freedom, realization?  
> Sun - Happiness?
> 
> The grim, of course, is an omen of death. Do you believe in these tea leaf readings? Or are they just a load of soggy brown stuff to you too?


	4. The Hippogriffs pride, the Hippogriff's strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Divination was interesting, Care of Magical Creatures was going to be even more exciting with the students encountering winged magical creatures. Always heed the warnings, ladies and gentlemen.

Klaus had gone on ahead, obviously a bit riled up from Divination and muttering to her about joining friends and possibly dropping the elective course. She had bid him goodbye as he softly kissed her forehead, a notion of sibling affection they had always done since they were children, as he rushed as fast as he could away from divination. The grim had been defined as a dark omen, an omen of death. Something that clearly shocked everyone in the room as whispers began to spread and simmer as they stared at a rigid Harry. He sat with in unreadable expression as he thought about the tea leaf reading. As the four descended to Hagrid’s hut at a casual pace, Ron and Hermione began to discuss about the reading whilst Harry informed her on what she had missed out on while they were on the Hogwarts express.

“Sirius Black escaped to come after you?” She gasped in a hushed tone noticing stray students around heading to their next classes. “That’s preposterous, why would he come after you?”

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged, still shaken from divination. “But Ron’s father who works in the Ministry warned me not to look for him.”

“I,” She paused trying to calculate what to say. “That’s just… woah.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed.

She gave Harry a short glance noting down the downhearted aura he gave off. She cringed. “We don’t know everything, let’s just keep it like that for now and just continue on. Divination is a bit loopy in my opinion,” Elly shrugged trying to mend the mood. “Right now, let’s just focus on catching up with the two and enjoy the rest of the day. We can discuss this later once we’re all at dinner or something. Oh! Care of magical creatures, I’m looking forward to this! I love magical creatures. My would you look at that? Ronny and ‘Mione are way too ahead, tally ho Harry-o!”

Before Harry could reply, Elly linked her arm with Harry’s and fastened her pace towards Ron and Hermione. She felt the grip from Harry’s arm tighten for a second as he muttered a quick ‘thanks’ and matched her pace as they both descended down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Hagrid’s hut was located just outside of the forbidden forest. To others it appeared small and tattered but to Elly, it looked cosy. With pumpkin patches surrounding the lot and a great view, what more could you need? She had noticed that a vast number of Slytherin’s were already there waiting with Hagrid for the straggling few students who were approaching. One Slytherin with silvery-blonde hair that almost appeared white in the sunlight, had been staring at her, or staring at her and Harry’s arm intertwined. He stayed mute as his friends muttered and sniggered around them. His unreadable expression darkened more when their eyes met. He scowled, noticing the way Harry’s arm tightened around hers in an almost competitive way. Elly glanced up at Harry, only now noticing how much he had grown over the summer as he was now a few centimetres taller than she. He only smiled down at her, causing her to smile back. She nodded towards Klaus, whom nodded back before turning back towards the Slytherin girl beside him. She had whispered something in his ear as he chuckled and leaned towards her and whispered something back. Elly smiled making a mental note to ask more details about her as all good siblings do.

“I’gotta real treat fo’ ‘yah today, a great lesson. Now follow me,” Hagrid enthusiastically announced as he began to lead the Gryffindor and Slytherin students into the forest. All the while, Harry never loosened his grip on Elly.

“Gotta make sure you don’t fall.” Harry said as he guided her with him. “I know how clumsy you can get Elly.”

“That was one time,” She pouted, “And it was Bullstrode’s fault I tripped in the first place.”

“Exactly, she’s a few rows back yakno, gotta make sure you don’t hi-five the ground with your face again.”

“Oh, sod off Harry,” She whined as Harry began to laugh at her face. “You’re actually a twat sometimes.”

“And you love me for it,” Harry whispered smugly as he nudged their intertwined arms.

“Can’t argue there,” She giggled as they walked into a clearing within the woods. They unlinked their arms and dug on for their monster of a monster book which snarled upon contact with her hand. She cringed as she held the belted loop of the book in one hand and attempted to adjust her bag with the other. She walked over to the broken wall that lined the clearing and dropped her book on a near flat part before adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

“Tired, Aevum?” A voice taunted behind her. She whipped her head back, her long ebony hair swishing in the air before landing back to caress her back and shoulder. He smirked playfully and jealously. “You should get Potter to carry your bag like the good little boy he is.”

She glared at Draco. Eyes narrowing, and a huff escaped her lips as she turned so her whole body was now facing the Slytherin whom stood a few feet away. She felt disgusted at the way he had spoken Harry’s surname like it was a horrible concoction he was forced to drink and the insinuation of Harry being her own personal hand-carrier. With hands on her hips, her bag almost falling off her shoulder, she huffed once again. “Don’t you dare speak of my friend like that.”

“Oh? Just a friend, is he? Seemed more like something else if you ask me. Wanna share that with everyone?” He taunted even louder causing a few students to turn their heads and whisper. His eyes brightened, and a coy smile played on his pink lips. “Got something with Potter aye, Aevum?”

“I dislike your insinuating tone, Malfoy.” Elly grimaced as she saw Klaus coming towards them in the corner of her eyes. “Though, if I did, would that really be a problem?”

Before Draco could taunt once more, she twisted back, snatched the book from the wall and hurried towards the nearest Gryffindor, who turned out to be Dean Thomas.

“Malfoy being a prick to ya?” Dean asked as they began stroking the somewhat smooth spine of the book. She shook her head as she watched the monstrous book begin to ease up. Its snarls turned to a sound similar to a cat’s purr as its eyes began to close.

“More like Malfoy being Malfoy,” She shrugged with Dean as they walked close to the trio in the front. She shrugged off her bag heaving a big sigh of relief as she began to roll her hair into a low bun. The few shorter strands of her hair framed her face as she secured her bun with the hair tie she always wore on right wrist.

“I think they’re funny.” Hermione said. Though whether it was sarcastic, or she actually meant it, Elly may never know. What she did notice was the interesting necklace with an antique looking accessory that hid between the slits of her buttoned shirt. What a pretty, little trinket.

“Oh yeah, terribly funny, really witty” Draco called from the large tree in the back of the crowd. Sarcasm dripping with every word. He scanned around the area, sneaking a glance to Elly whom eyes met once again before turning back towards the trio slightly to her left. “God this place has gone to the dumps. Wait ‘til my father hears Dumbledore’s got this oaf teaching classes.”

Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle gloated loudly as his other friends snickered in the background. Elly noticed Klaus silently sigh a distance away, standing beside the same Slytherin girl he was whispering to earlier, as she took a step forward. She may not know Hagrid on a personal level but that still doesn’t give someone permission to berate a teacher on his first class. Before she could take another step towards Draco, whom now straightened his posture in curiosity, Harry pushed her back as he stepped closer towards Malfoy’s gang. His eyes focusing on Malfoy alone as if trying to kill his soul rather than his own body.

“Shut up Malfoy,” Harry warned him.

The echoes of ‘ooo’s erupted from his little gang as Draco dropped his bag off with Crabbe and swaggered closer to Harry. His eyes beaming with confidence and a smug little smile dancing on his lips as he stared. Until he began to back off, his eyes filled with panic and his lips trembling as he shakily pointed towards the sky.

“Dementor! Dementor!” Draco shouted.

Elly turned in alarm, along with everyone else, to see nothing but branches covered with fading green leaves and the trapped sunrays which beamed down towards the clearing. If things were not the way they were, she might have laughed along with Draco and his gang who all belted their laughter with hoods up like dementors. She tried not to show any expression as she watched Draco (and unfortunately Parkinson) wiggle their fingers like dementors towards her. “Gits,” She called before turning away from her towards Hagrid now followed by two very tall creatures. “Oh, my goodness, they’re beautiful.”

She couldn’t stop staring at the two magnificent creatures before her. They’re beaks sharp and pointed upwards in a proud notion as they made careful steps towards where Hagrid stood. Hagrid beaming with pride as the two creatures scanned the areas around them. Their eagle-like eyes focusing on the miniscule details of the clearing around them as they trotted closer at the sight of a dead ferret in Hagrid’s hand. A hippogriff. With the upper half of an eagle and bottom half of a horse and the emotional wiring of a TNT. Their sharp talons could slice through anything and their beaks can devour even the hardest of meats so long as their hunger for food was big enough. One of the two, a stormy grey hippogriff, stood on its hind legs as it caught the dead ferret with its beak. The other, a pinkish roan colour with amber eyes identical to the stormy hippogriff, chirped before ducking down to clean its feathers. Its wings began to open, showing its magnificent length and width with spread to double its own body length. The wings jerked, the white pattern underneath its wings fluttering with every shudder as the hippogriff cleaned itself.

“Aren’t they bea’iful?” Hagrid smiled wider, “Say ‘ello ter Buckbeak an’ Stormswif’,”

“Exactly what are they?” Ron had asked astounded at the creatures before him.

“Hippogriffs Ron,” Elly replied dreamily never taking her eyes off the pinkish Hippogriff whom had now finished cleaning its wings and had now began to stare curiously at her. “Proud and beautiful creatures, they are.”

“Thas’ right Miss Aevum. 5 points ter Gryffindor,” Hagrid clapped happily towards her in his thick accent before turning to the rest of the classes. “They’ also very easily offended. Yer do not wan’ ta insult a ‘ippogriff, it may just be the last thing ya ever do. Now, who’d like ter come an’ say ‘ello?”

Elly stayed in place, still staring at the hippogriff named Stormswift in front of her. She had encountered hippogriffs before back in Beauxbatons. Once gaining their trust, you could approach them as long as you present yourself with the utmost respect for the creatures. She loved the exuberant pride they showed and their majestic wingspan that seemed to just let her soar above the clouds. She hated flying with a broomstick, having been acquainted with riding upon winged creatures and carriages back in Beauxbatons and loved the feeling of flying on winged creatures such as Hippogriffs.

“Well done ‘Arry, Well done Miss Aevum,” Hagrid called snapping Elly from her gaze a bit towards Hagrid. She looked around to see only both Harry and she stood in the space that was populated mere seconds ago. The two glanced back to see the rest of the class had scattered towards the back hoping not to get picked. Unlike Elly, Harry had not wanted to get picked and gave her a panicked, frustrated look.

‘Follow me,’ Elly mouthed as she sauntered towards Stormswift. Harry slowly walked to Buckbeak as Hagrid began to give out instructions on how to properly gain the trust of a hippogriff. Following what Hagrid was saying, she stared back at the hippogriff whom still hadn’t taken its eyes off her. She bowed slightly at Stormswift who cocked its head left and right, fluttered its wings slightly with furrowed eyebrows before slowly descending into a bow. However, its head jerked back at the frightful call of Buckbeak whom was now flapping its wings territoriality.

“Back off you two, back off.” Hagrid warned motioning for the two to get away.

Harry began to walk back as quickly as it could. Until he snapped a tree branch. Then all matters of life seemed to be muted as the only sound came from the small flapping noises Stormswift began to make and the distance chirps of birds in the forest. Elly stayed still as Stormswift came closer to her and stood in front in a protective manner.

“Keep still Harry,” Elly snapped as she began to run her hand over the hippogriff’s neck. Stormswift purred in response, keeping a close eye on Harry. “It’s only a warning. The more you show fear, the more you lose trust in Hippogriffs. Keep eye contact with Buckbeak, it will prove you’re not afraid and you still respect him,” She further lectured as Harry gulped and nodded.

Harry kept petrifyingly still as he kept his eyes focused on Buckbeak whom had stopped its cries and was beginning to calm down. She glanced at the audience away from them as they gave bewildered stares at the stark difference in demonstrations before them. On one hand, a young Gryffindor had easily gained its trust and was now stroking the creature like they would any other owl. On the other hand, a young Gryffindor was fearing for his life waiting to see if he had gained its trust yet and wanting to blink so badly his eyes were watering a bit.

She smirked at Klaus who now stood in the front with Malfoy’s gang. He nodded and smiled impressed by her as he leaned towards the Slytherin girl once more. The two began to exchange whispers to themselves as she scanned the other bewildered faces for a moment. Crabbe and Goyle looked as lost a man in a foreign country, Parkinson tried to look as unimpressed as she could muster whilst clinging to the next boy. Draco. Draco just stared. The unreadable expression etched onto his face once again as he traced the way Elly stroked the hippogriffs neck switching from light, gentle strokes to scratching and caressing the inner roots of the hippogriff’s feathers. His head cocked slightly in silent amusement as he stared back at her. Steel and Sapphire eyes meeting for the umpteenth time today as she added more pressure in her petting. She always wondered what he could be thinking when his expression became like this. It was always when she was in the spotlight, or when she was with the trio and he directed the conversation with her that his expressions became so... fake with pride A notion very odd to her as she knew how much Draco liked to grimace and boast when in the spotlight. Yet, when she was alone or with her brother, his face was as open as a book. Any form of negative or positive emotion was as clear as day. It puzzled her, another puzzle to the piece she called ‘Draco Malfoy’. He slowly raised his hand, eyes still connected in an invisible trance, as he took another bite of the green apple he carried. He blinked at her, eyebrows raising as she zoomed in on the apple.

She blinked away her thoughts of hunger and turned away from him to see how Harry was coping with Buckbeak. She flushed thinking who may have caught her staring at him, or worse, who caught them staring at each other. She hoped not quickly glancing at the crowd whom, beside Draco, focused on Harry’s demonstration. She mentally thanked Merlin as she focused back on Harry, whom now was instructed to pet Buckbeak. She cringed at the instruction. She knew how cautious Hippogriffs can be and with Harry’s undetermined posture, it may seem fatal.

But then she remembered why he was so famous, and why he’s everyone’s celebrity hero as she saw how determined he became to pet Buckbeak. The gulp he made as he was nearly nipped at by Buckbeak would have made any other student jump away in fear, but not Harry. Harry was determined and brave. Ignoring the consequences if only for a while to achieve the satisfaction he craved. She smiled slightly starting to feel a little smitten at his bravery and how Buckbeak finally allowed him to be petted.

“Well done, oh well done yer two, oh well done!” Hagrid clapped happily as the students clapped with him. Klaus clapped loudly for his sister causing other Slytherins to hiss. “I fink he may let ‘ya ride ‘im now.”

“What?”

“Let’s go Stormswift!”

“Elly!” Klaus shouted. "Don't you dare hurt yourself!"

"No worries!" Elly shouted back as she hoisted herself up and over Stormswift. "You've got my back, don't you boy?” She asked the hippogriff whom chirped back it her. She gave its head a short little ruffle as she pulled its feathers lightly to trot towards a now mounted Buckbeak as Harry clutched onto some feathers. “Ready Harry?”

“No?” Harry panicky replied.

“Oh. well don’t pull any of their feather’s off.” She shrugged as she patted Stormswift and leaned over and reached to wrap her arms over its neck. The hippogriffs roared as they sprinted forwards toward the vacant part of the clearing, its speed surprising her as she whooped in delight as both Stormswift and Buckbeak ascended into the skies at a breakneck speed. She laughed in joy feeling the British autumn winds whisk past her and the nostalgic feeling overcome her. She sat up again, thanking herself mentally for tying her hair back into a bun so it wouldn’t jerk behind her as they flew. Sitting up straight with arms outstretched and legs tightly clenching Stormswift’s body, she cheered letting Stormswift take control of the flying and letting her enjoy the flight she longed to feel once again since leaving Beauxbatons. The uncomfortable feel of a broomstick couldn’t compare to the freedom of soaring the airs with another living creature. She grinned down at Buckbeak and Harry whom were now flying over the Black Lake. Stormswift roared again before hovering down until the two majestic hippogriffs were at eye-level with each other. Their talons skimming the surface the lake creating ripples and spurts of water that flowed with the current.

“Come on Harry!” Elly shouted over the soaring winds. “Let go, You’re safe on them. Enjoy every little bit life throws at ya. You have already, so why not now?”

Harry stared at Elly frantically before he blinked and nodded. He slowly unclasped Buckbeak’s neck and spread his arms wide like Elly. He grabbed her hand in a trusting manner as he began to enjoy the flight with a loud cheer of his own. She laughed and squeezed his hand enthusiastically as they let go of each other and began to ride side by side. The bright smile on Harry’s face was something she was looking forward to after that horrible divination class. It was the look she forever wished to see upon her friend’s face. He cheered as Stormswift began to show off with Elly, spinning 360o and even swooping down a little to gain momentum as Elly automatically complied with Stormswift’s sense to show off.

However as quickly as it had begun did it end. The two hippogriffs began to descend back into the clearing. This was the bit Harry and Elly had been dreading; they leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, Harry feeling like he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. The pair of hippogriffs staggered a little, circling the clearing before halting near Hagrid once more.

As Hagrid and the rest of the students began to applaud the two, Elly smoothly slipped off the back of the Hippogriffs back. With a final glance and bow between the two, Stormswift trotted away towards a dead ferret lying on the floor away from them. Elly petted Buckbeak on her way towards Harry and Hagrid as she saw the two having a somewhat private conversation. She turned towards the Hippogriff with a smile as she stared into its eagle eyes.

“You’re a good hippogriff,” She whispered towards Buckbeak whose eyes blinked in return. “Thank you for not scaring Harry too much.”

Elly giggled as Buckbeak chirped happily and jumped on its forelegs in response as she swivelled around to go back to the other students. She had barely walked 3 steps before she saw Draco, in all his arrogant and handsome glory, begin to swagger towards where she stood. However, his eyes were on Buckbeak the whole time with an envious look on his face.

“You’re not dangerous at all, are you?” Draco called towards Buckbeak arrogantly. Elly tried to push Malfoy away as he came a bit too near to the hippogriff.

“Malfoy stop,” She whispered as he tried to push by her. Her hand landed on his hard chest she tried not to show any impression on how well built his slender chest was becoming from those quidditch practices and matches.

“You great, ugly, brute,” Malfoy taunted as he stopped advancing towards Buckbeak allowing Elly’s hand to linger on his chest a little longer. He smirked down at her hand on his chest before the eruption of screams and the roar from Buckbeak caused him to jerk up in shock. Elly turned around in surprise to see Buckbeak angrily fluttering its wings. It roared again on its hindlegs, front talons ready to strike down towards the two as it eyed Malfoy in anger. In a panic, she fumbled within her robes for her wand.

She felt Draco’s arm circle her waist as she was jerked to the side, another arm protectively over the both of them as they staggered back a little in fear. She shrieked as one of Buckbeak’s talons slashed his arm and he gave a pained cry as the two fell to the ground.

“Buckbeak!” Hagrid cried as he began to calm down the angry hippogriff.

“Oh god, Malfoy!” Elly gasped as she sat up so Draco could clasp his injured arm in pain. “Can you stand up? Merlin, you’re bleeding.”

“It’s killed me! It’s killed me Aevum!” Draco moaned as he winced at the pain trying to stare up at her.

“Hagrid! They need to be taken to the hospital,” Hermione ordered.

“I’m the teacher, I’ll do it,” Hagrid panicked. He hastily picked up Draco before glancing at Elly. “Yer’ can walk, can’t ya?”

Elly only nodded in response as she followed beside them on shaky legs.

“Class dismissed,” Hagrid announced as the three began to walk towards the infirmary.

“You’re gonna regret this,” Draco moaned still weary in the arms of Hagrid, “You and your bloody chicken.”

“Hippogriff,” Elly corrected quietly.

“It’s a damn monster, look what it did to me!” Draco retorted jerking towards his injured arm evidently.

Elly remained quiet as she focused on her shaking legs. She tried to drown out the pained moans and complaints from the Slytherin as the they quickly walked towards the hospital. She had never seen a hippogriff strike like that, let alone to a student. Students at Beauxbaton were warned never to anger a hippogriff and to mind its manners at all time towards the creatures. She tried to drown out the panic screams from the students with the joy she felt flying on Stormswift not too long ago. An inkling feeling started to creep into her as her mind wandered yet again to the attack before she rationed her thoughts.

‘ _On one hand, we were warned not to anger hippogriffs,_ ’ she thought as they ascended into the corridor where the hospital was. ‘ _On another hand, I don’t think I can take that image of Buckbeak in all its might ready to strike not only Malfoy... but me too_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stormswift was only listed on a list of Hippogriff names handwritten by J. K. Rowling. It is possible that he/she was an early version of Buckbeak."  
> This was taken from the Harry Potter wiki. I had troubles thinking of a name so I researched possible names of Hippogriffs and found this. Other names included Fleetwing and Hothoof.
> 
> It seems the mood has died once again at the end of another eventful lesson. There also seems to be tension looming between the rival houses, a different type of tension. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wonder what will happen next chapter, I will say it will focus more on the main characters of this story more.


	5. Close contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly, Draco and Hagrid have arrived in the hospital wing. And during their time there, eye contact isn't the only form of contact the Gryffindor and Slytherin will be having.

Before she knew it, they were already in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was both in shock and anger as Hagrid placed Malfoy on the nearest bed. The infirmary was empty, seeing as how it was only the start of the term and nobody had showed any signs of illnesses or injuries thus far. Draco moaned painfully as his injured arm came in contact with the bed beneath him. He cursed at Hagrid as he was led away with Madame Pomfrey who began to question Hagrid on what had happened privately. Elly awkwardly swayed a few feet away from Draco as she stared at his injured arm. She had purposely stayed where his good arm was afraid he may curse at her too if she came too near his arm. She grimaced as blood began to seep through the white shirt underneath his torn black robes. The deafening silence, excluding his groans, between the two was almost unbearable. He stared at her reaction of the ordeal. He watched her sapphire orbs scream caution and panic as he leaned on his good arm. Steel met sapphire once again.

“How are you feeling now?” She whispered as she edged forward hastily as if she was walking towards Buckbeak.

“Like I just got hit with an unforgivable curse,” He muttered keeping eye contact. “Sit.” He ordered.

“W-what?”

“You’re wobbling,” He analysed staring at her from head to toe. “You’re scared. Sit.”

“I’m fine,” She frowned as her legs failed to comply with her lie.

“Aevum,” He softly gritted. His eyes softening in the act as he beckoned her to come closer with a slow nod. “Sit. You might trip over your own feet.”

She felt lost in his eyes as she nodded slowly in response and took small light steps towards him. As if gravity disagreed with her light steps, she skidded over her own feet and gasped lightly ready to fall onto the bed. She felt the familiar arm encircle her waist again keeping her from falling flat. She grabbed onto the nearest things she could reach. Her right hand grabbed Draco’s good upper arm in a jolt as her left hand landed on his chest. She exhaled a shaky breath as she began to apologize to him through the robes her face was now buried in.

“Aevum,” Draco softly called down to her. “Look at me.”

Elly looked up to meet his grey eyes once more. Any form of panic she once had was slowly dissipating, she was lost in his eyes. She felt safe as the arm around her waist stayed strong around her. She lightly tugged at his arm in response as they just stared at each other once more finding comfort in each other’s eyes.

“You’re safe with me,” He promised. “Sit.”

“But-”

“Sit.” He ordered yet again, his gaze hardening. He took control, slowly manoeuvring her to sit by him, his hand trailing up to her upper back. “Don’t worry, that monster will be gone. Wait ‘til my father hears about this. He’ll be furious. So, will my mother.”

“No wait,” She pleaded twisting her body, so she was facing him. “You can’t blame Buckbeak for this.”

“Do I have to remind you it nearly tore my bloody arm off? Or that it nearly attacked you?”

“You provoked it.”

“And yet look where we both ended up. You could’ve been the one with a slashed arm. What were you thinking? Just standing there fixing your little robes?”

Elly frowned muttering a response. Draco sneered pulling her closer. She gulped as he closed the distance between them until the tips of his platinum bangs hovered over her own onyx locks. Their noses but a few breaths away and he stared once again into her wavering eyes. “Say that again, Aevum?”

“I was,” She breathed, feeling a little overwhelmed with every breath that fanned her face. “I was trying to protect you.”

He blinked. “I don’t need help.”

“And I don’t need you to help me sit. And yet look where we both ended up?” She mimicked his tone. “You may be an arrogant boy, but you’re still just a boy,” She pressed on, reasoning more to herself. “You’re still my classmate and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” She realized he was right. But her body moved on its own. Her instinct to defend and protect outweighed her sense of running. The adrenaline had pumped through her system like a drug and that drug was to protect the boy who had done the very thing she sought to do in a matter of seconds.

“Thanks.” His voice an octave deeper.

Never had his voice felt so solid and strong beside her. It was forced, then again when had Draco Malfoy ever said thank you? It was a rare moment that would probably be imprinted into her mind for a while. She wanted to nod in response, or back away, or do something; But she couldn’t for some unspeakable reason. All she could do was breath lightly in sync with the Slytherin whom kept his arm encircled around her. She couldn’t help but slowly lose herself in his dazzling eyes. This was the closest the two had ever been. Dare she say, it felt it to be a tad intimate too? But she couldn’t help but revel in the protection from someone as unlikely as Draco Malfoy. She could study him like this. His porcelain skin free from blemishes and his sharp features. He was probably every witches’ picture of aristocratic richness. From the way he had presented himself to his confidence in his looks, his style, his walk, his everything. She still remembered the way he had first spoken to him. Last year, when his hair was still neatly gelled back and had not experience the growth spurt. When both were still strangers whom have never crossed paths personally despite their circle of acquaintances. A good duel it was, Elly bit off more than she could chew almost losing the spar but impressed regardless by the Slytherin.

 

* * *

 

_“Nice moves, Aevum.” A younger Malfoy complimented as he watched her briefly duel with Pansy Parkinson. His opponent, Harry Potter, still dazed on the floor from his most recent hex which sent him flying into the suit of armour behind him. He had glanced over at Klaus to see he had no trouble at all sending hex after hex towards a poor, defenceless Ravenclaw. Then he turned to the other Aevum. The new little Gryffindor transferring from Beauxbatons. Klaus’ twin sister._

_“Flipendo!” Elly shouted flicking her hand upwards. Pansy shrieked, flipping backwards onto the floor a few feet away from where Millicent Bullstrode and Hermione were clawing at each other. “I’m sorry, who are you?”_

_“Draco. Draco Malfoy.”_

_“Mal foi?” She teased glancing down at his emerald green tie and emblem. “Quite an interesting surname you have there. Bad faith, it means. Does it describe you well?”_

_“How dare you disgrace my family’s name like that,” Draco spat. He practically sprinted towards Pansy, whispering to her to take over and torture Potter for a bit, before turning towards the girl who was already in her duelling stance. A stance oddly familiar to that of muggle fencing. “You’ll pay for that Aevum. Not even your brother will be able to stop me.”_

_“Oh! I do love a good duel against worthy opponents,” She called. “En Garde! I’m putting my faith in you. Prove me wrong Mal Foi.”_

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Elly, Draco scanned her from head to torso. His grip on her never wavering as he analysed her. The way her softly shaped eyebrows furrowed and the few strands that shaped her soft face; and small pubescent spots that were covered with concealer but the overall soft, fair complexion. The smooth lips that shined a little with whatever lip care she used. The way her sapphire eyes looked like a galaxy in itself. And the sweet, cotton scent of her perfume that wafted and intermingled with his own leathery cologne. He took it all in. Knowing that moments like this with a girl like Aevum, with a Gryffindor in general, were rare. He took in the minty breath that exhaled from her lips. He was sure his breath smelt like apples and mint. Anyone could walk in at any minute to see them in the compromising position. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin in each other’s arms. And yet, it all just felt right. He believed it was right.

But he was wrong.

She blinked away her memories as she realized now just how intimate their position was. For a boy and girl no older than 13 looking like they were cuddling in the infirmary, not to mention their houses’ rivalry, the rivalry between their friends, and Parkinson’s claims that she and the boy whose arm was around her were an item; she realized how dangerous this all felt. How wrong it was to feel protected in a ‘taken’-stranger’s arms and how conniving he could be. How he could twist whatever moment had just come between them. She didn’t want to be roped into any rumours nor did she want to trouble her brother should this information fall on eavesdroppers. The rationale side of her brain trying to stay in power but her uncertainties on the blonde bombshell clouded her judgement. Her senses finally caught up to reality. Time waits for no-one. She wiggled out of his grip.

He grimaced at the lost. And so did she.

“Thank you.” Elly said standing up, feeling a little better than before because of him. Because of him. “Thank you for protecting me.”

“I’d do it all again,” _for you_. The words trapped in Draco’s throat as he coughed slightly leaning back onto his good arm.

She blinked at his reply. “Pardon?”

“I’d do it all again,” He repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Malfoy is derived from the French "mal foi", meaning "badly (or in this case, bad) faith" or "unfaithful"."  
> Taken from the Harry Potter Wiki.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to all the users and guests who have viewed, commented and left Kudos!


	6. Twin telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the Gryffindor common room. Just another day with the devious duo that are the Weasley twins.

“Miss Aevum, are you sure you’re feeling alright? You’re welcome to stay for the night, my dear,” Madame Pomfrey called from the opposite side of the infirmary.

“I’m feeling better now, Thank you Madame Pomfrey.” Elly replied politely as she made her way to the exit. “Thank you for the hospitality.”

In truth, Elly didn’t want to stay a second longer. It was uncomfortable. After the two had ceased their conversation Elly transferred to a different bed to rest while Madame Pomfrey tended to his injured arm. After an hour (or was it two?) of sleep, she awoke and watched from afar as Draco winced like a baby and cringed from the sight of his once-perfect skin defiled by the 3 slashes across his arm. Thankfully Madame Pomfrey has an endless stock of ditanny ready for students.

She trotted upstairs back to her common room. She had missed the rest of her classes for the day. She’d need Hermione to catch up with everything and reply to Rose.

 

“There’s our little Elly!” The devious duo of Fred and George Weasley greeted her with the usual group hug. She laughed lightly hugging them tighter. She let them lead her to one of the sofa’s next to the fireplace.

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“You made sure Malfoy got the full blow from the hippogriff, right?”

“Oh, honestly boys. That’s quite rude to say,” Hermione muttered pulling her away from the twins.

“But you know, you want him to get hurt- “George began.

“Even if your goody-two-shoes self denies it. We all want him to get passed around like a punching bag,” Fred finished.

“Well, that’s one way of defining people’s thoughts on Malfoy,” Elly chimed. “Still I’m fine, just needed a little rest after that. ‘Mione? Mind helping me catch up?”

Hermione’s face brightened. “Of course! We can begin all the homework that’s due in soon.”

“And…When are they due?”

“In about 2 weeks.”

“That’s not soon!”

“Did you expect anything less?” Ron sighed as he joined all of them sitting on the floor underneath George. “By the way, we took your bag in. Hermione’s thrown it on your bed.”

“Incorrect Ron, I neatly placed your belongings onto your bed Elly. Don’t listen to him.”

“Right, and you were speaking calmly and considerately about Malfoy provoking the bird?”

“Hippogriff! Ron, Hippogriff!”

“Aha! So, you don’t deny throwing her stuff then?”

“What? Of course, I deny it, you imbecile- “

 

The twins and Elly stared back and forth between the somewhat-calm argument between the two Gryffindors. With Ron’s quip and Hermione’s eloquence, it was quite a sight that they never even noticed Harry take a seat next to Ron, which was in front of Elly. Subconsciously, she began to pet his head, which really needed a haircut.

“They’re already at post-honeymoon arguments,” Fred sighed.

“How long have they been at it?” Harry asked leaning into Elly’s petting.

“Not too long now but- “Elly began.

“They’ll soon be talking about pets- “George continued.

“And end with your unceremonious entrance-” Fred carried on.

“Possibly continue to debate and involve the three of us-”

“By that point Fred and I would be off pranking and you two- “

“Could dissolve their banter like the cute little quartet you guys are.”

“How are you finishing each other’s sentences? You’re not even related to them, Elly,” Harry questioned turning back to the three of them.

George, Fred and Elly looked at each other with a knowing smile. “Twin telepathy,” They replied in unison.

“Klaus and I do it,” Elly furthered her explanation, “When nobody’s around of course. Being around someone for so long, you can predict what would be on their mind. And being with these troublesome two have taught me a lot. Remember, I was inseparable from them last year to the point I had an inkling when one of them had ditched. I wish Klaus would do it with me more often, spook some of the students a little.”

“Why not?” The twins asked. “It’s fun.”

“Klaus is anything but fun. His idea of ‘fun’ is whipping out his wand and thrashing the nearest person.”

“My my, that sounds- “

“Quite erotic.”

“Elly swap places with me.” Harry rolled his eyes as he saw her beady sapphires widen at the insinuation. The twins roared with laughter, slapping their knees with heads tossed back as Elly quickly slid onto the floor next to a still quippy Ron arguing with Hermione. “You tossers.”

“We love you really Elly,” The twins said calming themselves.

“I’ll love you in return if someone can pass me a quill and parchment.” Elly rolled her eyes as she leaned on somebody’s leg. Whose it was? She didn’t know. Possibly Harry or Fred? But she couldn’t be bothered to check whom it was.

“Go through my bag.” Harry shrugged as he focused on his best friend’s arguments.

She thanked him before digging through his bag for his quill, ink pot and a spare parchment. Outstretching her legs and getting comfortable, she straightened out the parchment and began her reply to Rose.

 

* * *

 

 

_A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet,_

_What do I miss more? The nymphs serenading us during meals or the number of boys who serenaded you? Neither. I miss you serenading me._

_You will never know until we meet again. In time, my Rose, I do remember learning the lumos charm? Though I feel you may already know it. Professor Valentine always taught more than we needed. Hogwarts has been a hectic time compared to my first year in Beauxbatons. And by hectic, I mean monstrous moments that I never knew I would experience. Literally. What fun would it be to spill all on a piece of parchment?_

_The tri-wizard tournament? really? Where will it be held? That would be an experience to remember. I heard the last tourney ended quite horribly decades ago. I'd better ask papa to teach me more things and get me ready for this tournament. He said he was travelling to New Zealand and won’t return until the next summer. Hope he learns something new from the Oceanic wizards and witches. I'll be very jealous if I was not allowed to enter but you and Fleur could. Speaking of Fleur, are both her and Gabrielle doing well?_

_Harry Potter. Harry Potter is sitting behind me as I write this. We are good friends, might I add. Jealous? He is a really nice guy though. Mama went to Hogwarts, you know? If you ever see her again why not ask her about him, she may have even went to school around the same time as the Potters. I never asked. I know you're a fan of his, but my eyes do not wander on him alone. Though there are other wizards here who are quite attractive. I won't drop names here. The time will come when we can sit down and discuss it all._

_I will ask Mama if I can accompany her to France over the winter. She's busier than ever. A criminal has escaped from Azkaban. Outrageous, right? Mama has been on the edge of her seat since the news were released. She’s a lot more stressed than usual. Can you visit her for me?_  
_I do hope you've been well my friend. I miss you. I miss you than all the stars in the night sky._

_Time has a wonderful way of showing us what really matters. Wouldn't you agree?_  
_Ellyanna._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet,' is a very famous reference to Romeo and Juliet. But i'm sure you all knew that. 
> 
> God, I love the Weasley twins.
> 
> Do you ever just give your sibling (or friend) the 'eye' and they instantly know how you feel, what you're about to do, what has happened and what cannot be spoken aloud? I've done that one too many times. Hope you are enjoying your day/evening/night ladies & gentlemen.


	7. Boggarts are Ridikullus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boggart in the closet was meant to be an entertaining practical. Sometimes trying to make light of your own fear can be quite Ridikullus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you? Not all Slytherins are bad and not all Gryffindors are brave. Just the thought of it is quite Ridikullus amirite?

_‘Double potions should not exist on a Friday,_ ’ Elly thought with a permanent grimace on her usually care-free face. Lunch was not enough to cheer her up from her awful morning. Double potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins. How worse can it get? Oh, of course, Snape had it a tad harsh on non-Slytherins. He had a habit of targeting the twins whenever they were together. Not so much like Harry and Neville, poor Neville, but still quite more than the other students. Although Klaus never got the harsh treatment, probably due to his house, He still threw questions after question at the twins, with Klaus answering all of them easily. And Elly? Well, let’s just say when she loses house points, its always because of potions. _‘Double potions on a Friday morning should not exist, so why does it exist?’_

“Because you’re bad at it.” A voice spoke on her mental-behalf. Klaus wrapped an arm around her as they began to make their way to DADA. “You nearly messed up again earlier. Sure, you’re feeling alright Elly? I feel like you should have stayed overnight like Malfoy.”

“Positive, it wasn’t a mind breaking experience. The Cornish pixies last year were worse.” She shuddered remembering the lightning blue imps causing havoc to anyone or anything in the DADA room. And that useless Professor with the gorgeous smile. What was his name again? Locker? Something like that? She forgot his name like he forgot his whole identity. Absolutely useless.

“Think the new DADA teacher is good enough?” Klaus asked manoeuvring her through the crowds of students off to their respective classes. They swivelled through the halls already use to the stares from younger students. The way they pointed at the two from opposing houses had little-to-no effect on her now having suffered enough of the stares last year.

“He looks familiar,” She thought aloud. “I’m sure I’ve seen him somewhere before. Perhaps mama knows about him? She did go to Hogwarts. I’ll owl her later. I do need to ask her about visiting Rose, so I’ll kill two birds with one stone. I’ll make sure to add your name somewhere in the letter too,”

“Thanks for letting me laze a little more later,” He grinned lazily. “Quidditch try-outs tomorrow, gotta be well rested for them.”

“Good luck. Do you even need luck at this point in time?”

“Not at all. You’re my lucky little charm,” He kissed her forehead before bidding her goodbye to join the few Slytherins who were in the classroom already.

DADA with the Slytherins. Disastrous.

She walked over to Lavender and Parvati, both eyeing her twin brother, before turning towards her with an array of topics to discuss from _‘Do you think DADA will be an utter failure again this year?’ ‘Have you seen how frail the teacher looks?’, ‘Where are all the students?’_ to _‘Your brother is hot, Elly’ ‘What does he like to eat at Honeydukes?’_ and even _‘Would he go to Madame Puttifoot’s with me?’_

Elly blinked, apologized, laughed, and waltzed away laughing. She was soon approached by Harry and Ron.

“What happened?” Harry asked as her laugh began to subside.

“And why are Lavender and Parvati glaring at you?”

“I did my brother a favour and turned them down for him. He’ll thank me one day. If he ever finds out.”

“Thank you for what, Elly?”

Elly spun around to see Klaus accompanied by Malfoy’s gang. Oh.

“Thank me for breaking more hearts for you. That’s all.” She grinned.

“Oh?” Klaus raised his eyebrows. “What if I did want something with them?”

“Then you’re awfully cruel to lead on not only girls from my house but that pretty little girl you were whispering sweet nothings to,” She winked towards the Slytherin girl across the room. The stranger blinked, shrugging in reply before continuing her conversation with a fellow Slytherin.

“Well that was unexpected…” Ron blinked.

“Aevum,” Draco chimed in placing his good arm on Klaus’ shoulder. “Tell me who and I’ll put in a good name for you. All of the Slytherins respect me.” Draco eyed the scarlet trio before stopping on her. “I can get you anyone you want like I always get what I want, Aevum.”

Whether it was directed to her or her brother she didn’t know. But the implications were there. And it didn’t take a genius to know the tension that slowly brewed among them. The way Ron and Harry both took a small step forward and the way Draco’s eyes glowed excitedly at their threatening stance. Like a gambler betting his whole life on a round of Poker. And while everyone berated his move, ready to 1-up him, he did it first. He knew he was going to win anyway. He always had the winning hand.

“The offers always there, Aevum” Draco mused giving a small pat to Klaus before returning to Pansy Parkinson, whom up until now had been glaring daggers at the trio, and threw his good arm around her shoulder. So much for leading girls on and whispering sweet nothings to another.

“Hypocrite,” Klaus sighed annoyed.

“Hypocrite,” Harry repeated in a similar tone. “Hypocritical, vindictive tosser, Malfoy is.”

Klaus cocked his head at Harry in amusement. Harry only rolled his eyes at him and nudged toward the blonde. With a small laugh, Klaus patted Harry’s shoulder. “Well what do you know, Maybe you’re not that big of an idiot after all.”

“And you’re not half-bad, Aevum.”

“I’ll take that half, Potter.”

Ron and Elly looked once at each other in marvel. Never in their years would they see Klaus Aevum, Slytherin’s quiet little pretty boy, initiating a conversation with Harry Potter. Now, don’t take this the wrong way, but if it were not for Elly, the two would never cross paths. They both had no reason to talk to each other. So, to see the two conversating like any classmates would do was more than a surprise. Even Dean and Seamus glanced over in shock at the two boys conversating.

“See you around,” Klaus waved at Harry before standing next to the Slytherin girl once more almost immediately whispering ‘sweet nothings’ to each other.

‘Cute,’ Elly thought. Elly smiled as the girl caught her wandering eyes. A small nod and traces of a smile etched on her face in reply.

 

The tatty old wardrobe was at the front of the classroom. Tatty like Professor Lupin’s robes. It rattled and shook begging to fall and unleash some form of chaos on the students. The dirty mirror reflecting a foggy cloud array of feared, curious and excited faces. The dark brown wardrobe shook fiercely, as if it sensed the rise of emotions from the students. It wobbled on its scratched legs and banged on the door like a deranged, caged creature.

“Intriguing isn’t it?” Professor Lupin said. “Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?”

“That’s a boggart,” Dean answered.

“Very good, Mr Thomas, and can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?”

“No-one knows,” Elly jumped as Hermione answered. She was sure when she had glanced that way, she saw Ron. And now Hermione has graced her with her presence. Never a boring day in Hogwarts.

“When did you get here?” Elly whispered more frightened of Hermione’s sudden jump scare than the rattling wardrobe in front of her.

She blinked as Hermione gave her a once-over before continuing her explanation. “Boggarts are shapeshifters. They take the shape of whatever particular person feels the most. That’s what makes them so- “

“So terrifying, yes yes,” Professor Lupin finished walking towards the front of the room. “Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let’s practice it now, without wands please. After me, Ridikkulus.”

“Ridikkulus,” The class repeated.

“Very good, a little louder and very clear. Listen. Ri-di-KULL-lus.”

“Ridikkulus!”

“This class is Ridikullus,” Elly heard Draco mutter.

“You’re being Ridikullus,” She scoffed towards him.

“Leave her, Crabbe,” Draco said towards Crabbe. Crabbe stepped down. Draco silently stepped forward towards her. “Look who’s talking, hanging around mudbloods and blood traitors alike. I’ll say it again, you would be better off in Slytherin, better off with me.”

Hermione pulled her back towards her muttering nonsense about he’s not worth any time in the world.

“Why must he be so weird?” She sighed before turning back to see the Boggart stepping out as none other than Professor Snape. Neville’s fear was professor Snape. Bless his pure soul.

“Ridikullus!” Neville shouted.

Elly and Hermione howled with laughter. Now her Friday morning blues had diminished. In the form of Professor Snape wearing the most atrocious snot green attire she had ever seen in her life. His fishnet gloves held the only cute accessory he had, a red handbag, and he sported fake animals lining the collar of his blazer and an odd, flopping bird topped on his knit top hat. She could probably die happily if this was the last thing she saw.

“Wonderful, Neville, incredible. Now to the back now. Everyone form a line!” Professor Lupin announced as all the Gryffindors ran into a messy line. Everyone except Elly whom darted towards her brother and the Slytherin girl.

“Not feeling to face your fears?” Klaus teased as Elly hopped onto a short desk behind them.

“More like I don’t want to expose my fears to friends and foes alike,” She replied curtly watching the boggart get ridiculed and moulded into a new person’s fear.

“That’s a cunning way to explain you’re scared of facing it,” The girl smirked. “I don’t think we’ve met. The names Daphne Greengrass.”

“Ellyanna Aevum,” She replied promptly. “So why aren’t you lining up?”

Daphne snorted as Seamus transformed the banshee-boggart into one without its deadly screech. She stepped closer to her, taking Klaus’ space whom now went over to Malfoy’s gang to snigger at all the demonstrations. “Do you see any Slytherin’s lining up? Maybe it’s a pride thing. But, like you, I’d rather not expose my deepest fears.”

“In other words, you’re scared of facing it? Touché,” Elly mused laughing a little at Ron ridiculing the spider into one that had roller skates on every limb struggling to stand up straight.

“What is your fear?” Daphne asked quietly. “You Aevum’s haven’t showed an inkling of fear since you both stepped foot here. A basilisk on the loose? As long as you both had each other, you appeared fine. A new school? As long as you two were together, you strode on like you both attended here from the start. A hippogriff ready to strike you and Malfoy? Oh sure, lemme just mess around with my robes a sec for my wand, my brother is in the background so everything is fine. You haven’t really shown fear. So, what is it? I’m curious, what do you fear?”

 _‘What do you fear?’_ She thought to herself. Pondering Daphne’s question. It was wrong to ponder her fears in the presence of a boggart. But she was curious. What did she fear? Or was it better to ask, what did she fear the most?

The basilisk did scare her. More than her first day Hogwarts. Yet both equal a substantial fear she once had in that moment of time. The escaped prisoner who, according to Harry, was coming after him? Did she fear for his life? She did. Did she fear for her own? She did. But it didn’t fear her the most.

It hit her. Her eyes shifted from the boggart to her brother; His sapphire orbs gleaming as he watched each student subdue the boggart into a ridiculous state. He patted Draco’s good arm as the two sniggered together. She feared for his life, and for Draco’s life, when the hippogriff attacked the two; For Harry’s life who was always in Danger; For Hermione’s life, for her ridiculously high expectations in terms of her grades; For Ron’s life, who never wanted to be overshadowed despite his many siblings and his lack of wealth compared to others.;For her own life, where she feared for everyone. She feared fear. She never wanted to live in a life of fear, and with her protective brother, she was always free from fear. But a life so free from fear was impossible, she would always fear fear. She would fear the dementors would feed on her fear of all fears.

“Fear in the name only increases fear in itself,” She whispered as she watched Harry take on the boggart. Or tried to.

The boggart had morphed again. Turning into the pale, sickly form of a dementor that hovered above Hogwarts grounds. It hovered closer and closer to Harry… Yet it’s face directed at her. She gasped, ready to hop down and subdue the boggart when Professor Lupin skidded in front of Harry.

“HERE!” He screamed gaining back its attention. The room watched as the boggart could do nothing but morph again into its latest target’s fear. And Professor Lupin’s fear was odd. A crystal orb that hovered in a haze. Its pale white gleam hauntingly beautiful. He subdued the beast trapping back into the wardrobe with a tired huff. With a wave, Professor Lupin dismissed the class. Students who never had a turn, groaned before trudging to get their backpacks.

“Wow.” Daphne smirked. The two grabbed their bags and waited for majority of the students to head out. “You really are a Gryffindor, though whether you're truly brave or a fool is still be determined. There's a fine line between bravery and foolishness, Aevum. Ready to run at that boggart like that. So, you fear dementors?”

“No, actually I- “

“Watch out, Aevum! A dementor!” A shrilly voice shrieked at her causing her to jump. The cackle from Pansy Parkinson was nothing anyone should ever hear in their life. But she’s heard it way too many times. “I can’t believe you and Potter fear dementors that much. God I can’t wait to use this against you for the rest of your life.”

God, she hated Parkinson. Ever since she first stepped into Hogwarts, the girl had begun to hate her. From petty little arguments to catfights, the two have gone through it. It wasn’t even a house rivalry that was the cause of their fights. It was something else, something Elly and Parkinson both secretly agreed to disagree on. Elly rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe your stuck with that annoying voice for the rest of your life.”

“Why you little prat.” She sneered wrinkling her nose. “Why don’t you go to Beauxbatons where you belong?”

“Why don’t you go back to the Magical Menagerie where you belong?” Elly snapped. “I suppose its best that you escaped that pet shop. Like anyone would buy you after giving you one glance anyway.”

“Elly!” Klaus warned as he approached his little sister surrounded by the female Slytherins. “That’s enough.”

“No, no, carry on,” Daphne egged on. “She sounds a lot like you right now, this is exciting to see. The little lion is ready to pounce again.”

“She had it coming. With her pug face, shrilly voice and awful personality. What a terrible trio to be born with.” Elly mocked.

Pansy could only shriek. She eyed professor Lupin, whom ‘til now only watched their verbal dispute, before growling lowly at her. “You watch your back Aevum. Your precious brother won’t always be there for you.”

“You watch yourself too, Parkinson. I don’t need my brother to protect me, but I know you need Malfoy to protect you. That is, if he really does want to protect you.”

"Atleast I do have him," Pansy scoffed, pushing her so hard she knocked her bag off her shoulder. Books and parchments scattered the floor only to be stomped on. 

Elly glared, spewing a couple of colourful words at her before advancing towards the receding Slytherin. It took both Klaus and Daphne to hold her back from exiting the room.

“Miss Aevum.”

“What?” She snapped only to regret it as Professor Lupin looked bemusedly down at her.

“A word alone?”

“Sir, you saw what Parkinson did- “Klaus began to explain

“She’s not in trouble. Now will you two please leave?”

The two glanced back at each other before letting go of Elly. She huffed, muttering ‘thanks’ before bidding them goodbye. Klaus kissed her forehead tenderly before shutting the door to the classroom.


	8. Professor R. J. Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces in different places; Elly has a small talk with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

“Your temper. Quite a spark you have there, Miss Aevum, most likely from your Father I presume?” Professor Lupin began his talk with her. “Perhaps you can help me return these desks to their original places than have a detention for your interesting choice of words.”

“Right, Professor,” She said as she whipped out her hand. With a swish and a flick, she whispered ‘ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ’ on one of the desks. “Professor, I wanted to ask about the dementor earlier.”

“You’re wondering why it sought after Mr Potter yet stared at you. You wanted to know why I stopped that boggart. You want to know what it all means, am I correct?” He replied as he levitated yet another desk in the air. “I would have thought it would be obvious. I assumed, judging from Mr Potter’s background, it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort. It would appear, although you and Mr Potter are two different people, you both share the same fear. Should you have had a different fear, the boggart would have morphed into a mix of your fears. I’m quite impressed with the outcome either way, it would appear that what you both fear the most is fear itself. Very wise.”

“That sort of makes sense? I guess I would rather have it morph into a dementor than that unattractive person,” She cringed almost losing concentration on her spell. “I’m surprised you are not afraid to say his name.”

Professor Lupin chuckled, “Fear in the name only increases- “

“Fear in itself,” She interrupted dropping the desk in its rightful place. She turned around to see a proud smile etched on Professor Lupin’s face. “How do you know that phrase?”

“A wise, old headmaster once told that to a bright, young witch,” He explained walking towards the record player. “Your mother, Miss Aevum, Iris once told me that.”

She snapped her fingers and sat on top a random desk. “I knew you looked familiar, you were in one of her old albums from her wedding day!”

She recalled the memory as clear as she can remember. A young 8-year old Elly sitting beside her mother. Her dark hair tied into a ponytail much like her mother and their sapphire eyes giggling through the many photos she had. Her legs swung giddily as her mother skimmed over each photo. Each one moving in one way or another. She remembered always going through her wedding photos. Each one as beautiful as the next.

Iris and Henry Aevum had their wedding in a forest clearing. Whether it was in France or the United Kingdom was unclear, but that didn’t matter for it looked ethereal in the vintage prints. The forest clearing was scattered with petals that swayed in the soft breeze. The guests dressed to the nines in elegant robes and dresses alike. Her younger self excitingly expressing how she wanted a wedding much like that. Iris would chuckle, petting her head with her free hand, as she spoke to her younger self. Then Elly would point to her favourite photo. A photo of Iris and Henry alone. Her neatly braided bun decorated with a leaf headband. She wore a long flowy, sleeveless gown. The simple wedding band gleamed in the sunlight. She kissed it before staring lovingly at Henry. And Henry, how dashing her father looked wearing a fitted suit and bowtie never once stared at the camera. His eyes solely on Iris the whole time. His warm smile growing bigger as their eyes connected. She loved that photo the most.

She recalled pointing to a photo of Iris and a group of adults whom all smiled and waved towards the camera. A bunch of faces she did not recognize at all. The one Professor Lupin was a part of. His younger complexion a contrast to his face now as he stood near the middle. Beside a shaggily warmed face young man and a bespectacled gentleman.

“That’s right, Miss Aevum. You and your brother are both strikingly identical to her. Iris was a brilliant student. Very emotionally involved in everything she did. Never the first to initiate a conversation but always the first to bark and snap only when she sees those precious to her involved. Even on her wedding day, she almost attacked us all with her wedding cake when we recited our speeches for her. Not one for sappy speeches,” He laughed to himself. “She was loved, and she made sure we were loved too. Her devotion got my friend and I through our darkest times. I assume she has not spoken much of her friends at Hogwarts?”

She shook her head slowly, confused at it all. Never in her 13 years had she met a friend of Iris from her teen years. She thought for a second. Never had she really asked about her mother’s friends. Nor about her history.

“That was to be expected.”

“Did something happen? She has never spoken about her time at Hogwarts to me. Only that she considers Hogwarts her home. That’s why she opted I school with Klaus rather than stay in France when she rarely came home. It didn’t take that much persuasion for me to agree.”

“No, of course not. Perhaps you are not asking the right question, Miss Aevum.” Professor Lupin concluded with a we-will-be-changing-the-topic smile. “Now then, I fear I may not have enough time to explain it all to you. It seems we got carried away with reminiscing of the past. I hope you will be able to make it to your next class. If you have one, that is.”

“Oh?” She frantically looked around for a clock. Then she looked above to see its hand moving but an inch to the right. 1:56 PM. “Crap, Arithmancy. I’m sorry Professor. I have to run.”

“Not to worry dear, I apologize for keeping you a tad longer than expected,” He waved his hand dismissively, “Do greet your mother and father for me. I believe they are both out of the country?”

“Yes sir. Mama works in the Ministre des Affaires Magiques de la France while papa is travelling the world,” She explained getting ready to leave. “I shall be sure to greet them for you, Professor. Good day.”

“Good day, Miss Aevum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more clarification:
> 
> "When facing a boggart, it is best to have someone else along, to try to confuse it, since facing more than one person at once would make it indecisive as to what form it must take, usually a mixed-up amalgam of the victims' fears."
> 
> Source: Harry Potter Wiki.


	9. Arithmancy predicts the future mysteries, Malfoy is a present mystery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1, 2, 3, look at me.  
> Arithmancy can predict what we cannot see.  
> Is it always right? Is it always wrong?  
> We will find out, it won't be long...

Arithmancy was an interesting subject.

 _One_ full of modern day mysteries and future predictions.

 _Two_ different sets of numbers each bordering their own way of predicting the outcomes.

 _Three_ different reactions as the black velvet Gryffindor rushed through the door spewing a lame apology for her tardiness. Shock, Amusement, Curiosity.

 _Four_ rows down and Elly is forced to sit on the only vacant seat left available, next to Draco Malfoy.  
I believe this was the _Fifth_ time their eyes met that very same day.

Shock was Elly’s reaction for the small class, the stern and disapproving look from her Arithmancy professor, Septima Vector, and the sight of Draco Malfoy in all his pompous glory with the only vacant seat in the corner of the row. Shock was her reaction to his amused gaze that never left her body as she slowly eased her way towards the vacant seat. Shocked was the reaction she gave to Hermione, seated in the front row next to an unknown Ravenclaw. Yet when she turned back, his eyes still followed her. Like a snake tracing the steps of a defenceless animal. Her small wobble into the seat caught by his grey eyes, his expression unwavering, not even a signature flick of his eyebrows. She waited for him to mock her, smirk, scoff, something. It never came. But the ringing voice of Professor Vector’s voice distracted her from her former shock. She dipped her quill into her ink pot and began to take as many notes as she could.

Amused was the Slytherin. Amused… and annoyed; having been given an earful from Pansy about her little tiff with the lion. The defensive lost little lion when she wasn’t with her brother. How amusing, how did she get placed in Gryffindor of all places? Full of boisterous mudbloods and blood traitors alike. He was not present when the tiff occurred, though now he wished he was. The little lion finally letting out another soft purr, that would have been a moment to rouse her onwards, break her away from the chain she’s wrapped tightly around her brother, in the safety of her brother’s protection. What an amusing little life she lived. A pitiful safe-haven. How amusing would it be to break into her sanctuary? How proud would it be to be the reason her purrs finally became roars she, herself, can be proud of? How amusing would it all be?

Curious was Hermione’s reaction. Her inkpot placed specifically further than she would like to use its clean reflection to observe the two in the back. Balancing Professor Vector’s fast paced discussion, taking notes and observing the two were a simple task to her. She’s been doing it for years now, with her adept senses and her insanely intelligent mind, adding a little extra task wouldn’t be a big deal. The way the two stayed hush in the back, the way he paid no attention to the lesson and gave his undivided attention to her while she stopped every so often to stare directly at him. She was curious to know what was going on between them, behind all the students, beyond the boundary of their house rivalry.

 

* * *

 

“Will you stop acting like Granger and answer my question now, Aevum?” Draco whispered nudging the girl yet again. “Tell me what you did to Pansy, you got her riled up like a damn banshee.”

She cursed under her breath. Her parchment was full of ink smudges, letters that stroked out in all different directions and a few extra doodles on the side of her parchment, courtesy of Draco Malfoy snatching her quill and doodling before she snatched it back. A moment of silence for her tattered notes. She hoped Hermione had gotten most notes written so they could possibly review it later. Because right now, she wasn’t getting any information in her brain while she sat next to the annoying Slytherin. How do people sit next to this boy and still pass their exams? She prayed he wouldn’t be like this for the rest of the year. It was only the first lesson.

“Oi, I’m talking to you.”

“For Godric’s sake, shut up,” She finally whispered back. Her eyes snapping up to meet his for the umpteenth time. “I just had a small talk with her.”

Draco chortled, ignoring the sharp stare the Professor casted at him, and nudged her once again for good measures. “Oh, so humble you Aevums’ are. Be honest. Be proud. Say it was a rouse, a fight, a tiff, beef, a test of two tempers, a bloody argument.”

“Well you seem to know what happened.”

“Tell me more.”

“Tell me what she was saying about specific numbers.” She challenged seeing his blank parchment next to her poor excuse of scribbled notes and messy markings.

“You’ve got your character number, a number made from your name,” He began confidently. “A number that can be calculated to predict your hopes, your personality, your desires, your fears. The heart number is calculated using the vowels in your name whilst the social number uses your consonants. Need I say more?”

“I’m impressed,” She hummed noting down all that he’s said so far. “Not one dip into your ink pot and you’ve already got the whole lesson memorized. May I enquire how you know all of this?”

“May I remind you who got some of the best marks in their exams 2 years in the row?”

“Hermione?”

She dipped her quill into the ink once again as she calculated her own numbers. _2\. 7. 4._ Though they meant very little to her without skimming through the chapter in the book. Something she should have done last night had it not been for the Weasley twins conversating with her through the night about their upcoming pranks for the term. She pursed her lips, underlining the 2. Perhaps it would represent her and her brother in a strange mysterious way? Unbeknownst to her, the desk had become awfully quiet. And the brooding aura from the Malfoy was an obvious sign that there was something wrong. His once amused eyes now glowered menacingly at her. His fist slightly clenching.

“Are you bloody serious?” He sneered. “I got some of the best marks. I didn’t expect you to be one of those biased Gryffindors.”

“I’m not wrong. And I don’t want to be the one to feed your ego, get your girlfriend to do it.”

“Hn, girlfriend?” He muttered. “Gryffindorks and their nonsense.”

“Just because I’m right?” She finally looked towards him to see he was pretending to write on his parchment. His eyes now burning holes into the tan paper. “Hey, answer me. You’re lucky you have no ink on that quill.”

“Why should I answer an ignorant girl like you?”

Elly sighed dramatically, a sigh that attracted the eyes of her classmates and the teacher who only raised her voice louder. She ran a hand through her hair as she leaned away from him slightly and study his stubborn highness. “I never said you weren’t smart. But Hermione was the best. Admit it. You’re brilliant outta the lads. Hermione is the best witch.”

He tutted in reply as he stared up at Professor Vector as if he finally paying attention 10 minutes before the lesson ended. “Flattery gets you nowhere, Aevum.”

“My my, Is Draco mad at me?” She teased watching him glance as she called his name. She watched the smirk trying to creep onto his lips and his side profile lose its tenseness. She had to admit, his side profile was just as good as his front profile. So sharp and neat, not a hair out of place. She couldn’t stop the small smitten smile from creeping onto her own lips. She poked him again once. Twice. Thrice. Before he finally let out a low chuckle that tingled her spine and heightened her senses. A low, soft and mellow sound that chimed so beautifully in that one moment.

“You should say that more often.”

“What?” She asked cocking her head to the side. Her senses anticipating another melodic chuckle, one that would never come. Only to be replaced with something else.

“My name,” He replied mimicking her posture except with his head resting on his good arm. “It sounds pleasant from your lips. Pretty pleasant. Say it again for me, Ellyanna?”

 _Merlin._ Even her own name sounded like a melody from his lips.

Elly blinked twice. Her face flushing a soft pink that was barely noticeable unless they were a short distance from her like Malfoy. She huffed, caught off guard by his sudden change in tone. “Don’t you have a girlfriend? Flattery gets you nowhere, Malfoy.”

“My my, Is Ellyanna blushing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellyanna Aevum:
> 
> 2 - Character  
> '2 - Two represents interaction, two-way communication, cooperation, and balance. Twos are imaginative, creative, and sweet natured. Peace, harmony, commitment, loyalty, and fairness are characteristic. But two also introduces the idea of conflict, opposing forces, and the contrasting sides of things: night and day, good and evil. Twos can be withdrawn, moody, self-conscious and indecisive.' Source: https://www.beyondhogwarts.com/amanchart.html
> 
> 7 - Heart
> 
> 4 - Social
> 
> \--  
> Also just for fun;  
> Klaus Aevum - 9 4 5  
> Draco Malfoy - 5 5 9  
> Harry Potter - 2 3 8  
> Ron Weasley - 2 8 3  
> Hermione Granger - 4 4 9


	10. A matter of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its only a matter of time until someone connects the dots. It was only a matter of time until Hermione and Elly spoke about what has been going on these last few weeks. It was only a matter of time...

“Ellyanna Aevum, you tell me what you were discussing right now before I whip up a batch of veritaserum just to use on you,” Hermione said.

As much as she did not want to be here, she had to be. There the two girls sat in the courtyard. Their parchments spread on the bench they used as a makeshift desk and their hairs tied in buns ready to crack on with some work. Though the duo would rather be in the library, it was far too packed with no seats for the pair. With the autumn sun still out, ready to greet dusk like an old friend, the two decided to sit and conversate here. Alone. Without wandering eyes and fading glances to irk them. Elly sat on the floor with her legs folded as Hermione opted to sit on the bench and hunch over to continue her work.

“Shouldn’t we discuss other things first ‘Mione?” She asked trying to avoid the topic as much as possible. “Like how you appear out of nowhere, or Harry’s problem? Or Buckbeak? Or the upcoming Hogsmeade trip?”

“Priorities.” She replied curtly.

Elly blinked. “Since when did Malfoy become a priority?”

“Well, he’s not- “

“Exactly! So, we should discuss you first. Priorities, right?”

“Oh, Elly- “

“I’m just saying,” She interrupted hotly. “You appearing out of nowhere is quite disturbing even in this magical world.”

“So is the fact you and Malfoy are getting along.” Hermione retorted noticing the young blue-eyed Gryffindor roll her eyes. She straightened out her skirt after feeling a chill roll by and redid her hair into a very messy and bushy bun. “Listen, you have to swear not to tell anyone about this. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore swore that I was not to tell anyone, but with Harry and Ron’s sudden outbursts, its getting more and more annoying to see their astonished faces,” Hermione began with a deep breath. She then dropped her quill and fumbled inside until she found the trinket once again showing it to the curious girl. The trinket was off-coloured. Rusty. A rustic gold-plated sand hourglass that was encased by 2 rings and a strange quote engraved on the outer ring.

" _I mark the hours, everyone, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use a value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do._ " Elly read rotating the trinket around. “What an interesting phrase.”

“It’s a time-turner Elly,” Hermione whispered. “They gave it to me at the start of term. Its how I get to all of my classes. The ministry approved it of course, no need for that look. I may be a genius, but I could never create something as intricate as this.”

“Amazing. Can I use it to get an extra hour of sleep?”

“You most certainly cannot,” She snatched the time turner off her before shoving back into her robes. “These are very dangerous tools Elly. You could alternate reality doing something as miniscule as napping. Time is such a dangerous and unforgiveable aspect in our world. Time waits for no-one.”

“Tempus neminem manet.” Elly replied with a distant smile.

“You say that a lot, what does it mean?” Hermione asked as she watched the sunset.

“Time waits for no-one.” Elly replied as she propped herself next to Hermione to watch the sunset. “It’s the motto of my family, the Aevum’s. Ironic as Aevum means age or 'an age of time' in Latin. We age as time goes by. Although some parts of my family, especially my mother’s side, have been able to withstand the tests of time. Longevity you see. I know a great, great uncle who died at the age of 103. ”

“Incredible,” Hermione gasped. “I never knew that about your family.”

“You never really asked. I don’t like to delve too deep into my family’s histories. Mainly because we like our isolation. My families’ history isn’t one I know much about but what I do know is we like to be secretive.”

“You can say that again. You and Klaus are pretty secretive when you look at it at a perspective. You tend to stay close together in your own little circle. I mean, Fred and George do that too but they’re a little more open than you two are. And when you two are apart, you guys slowly open more. It’s like when you two are together, it’s just you two against the world.”

Elly nodded in reply. She was right. Klaus and Elly liked their isolated world. Where danger can lurk at any moment. And with the knowledge they had, they could protect each other and each other alone, together. She knew one day that world will shatter the moment they meet their significant others. But right now, in this day and time, they had nobody but each other until they are reunited with their parents once more during the holidays. And it had always been like that from the moment they were born. Perhaps it was just a twin thing? Or perhaps she was just scared Klaus would leave her one day. And the protective arms that made sure everything was okay would enclose around another. Did she have the strength to fend off for herself?

“Us against the world, huh?” She muttered.

“Sounds like you’re describing a certain different duo right now.” Hermione hummed. She noticed the confused look on Elly’s face immediately. “I mean you and Malfoy. Its been weeks and the two of you still bicker in your own quiet world in the back of Arithmancy. I told you at the start of term to stay away from him. He’s nothing but trouble, and you’ve witnessed it on many occasions, yet you still didn’t heed my warnings. What’s going on between you two?”

“Oh goodness, ‘Mione. I swear if I hadn’t known any better, I would have said you’re jealous. I mean hell, if you wanna swap seats that’s fine by me,” Elly said stretching her limbs. “Besides. All we do is banter. That’s really it. He annoys, I reply. I annoy, he replies.”

Hermione pursed her lips. Elly wasn’t one to directly approach people. And Elly now realizes this. She never initiates a conversation but now, looking at it, he’s literally snaked his way into her space. And she has complied with it thoughtlessly, initiating conversation after conversation with the most unlikeliest person in the school. Elly stared at the burning star in the ever-darkening sky. The darkness was like Malfoy. It snaked its way across the sky without anyone even knowing it, and by the time you realize its too late. Its already there.

“Now I know what you meant when you called him slimier than a toad,” She recalled Hermione’s words at the start of term before they both went to sleep. “He is slimy.”

“And you want to know the worse part?” She said. “Its only when you two are alone. He knows exactly when to trap you and when to strike. I thought he and Parkinson were a thing. Like an actual thing. But I’ve seen him bother you more than he’s bothered her in a few days. Crazy, right?”

“You know,” She huffed/laughed. “I could have lived without knowing that. Why are you analysing this so much anyway?”

“Because,” Hermione began. “Because I want you to know, of course. I don’t agree with you being on speaking terms with a guy like him. You know how cruel he can be. Maybe you haven’t experienced the extent of his cruelty, but I have. And so has Harry, and Ron, and just about every living person in Hogwarts who are not Slytherins. He seems to think differently of you. And I don’t think I agree with it.”

Elly’s eyes never left the sky. All throughout it all she kept her gaze on the transition of colours in the sky. The specs of mixing colours were interesting. As interesting as her thoughts right now. As interesting as the Sapphire gleam mixing with silvery stars that lit up the night sky. The thoughts travelling on her and Malfoy. An interesting mix of colours, silver and sapphire; an interesting mix of people. “Agree with what exactly? Do enlighten me.” Say it. _Say he’s interested in Ellyanna Aevum._

“He’s interested in you, Elly. And I don’t like it one bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aevum (according to google translate) means Age.  
> However, I have also found that Aevum, according to the online Oxford dictionaries, means "An age | Eternity".  
> Also taken from the oxford dictionary: _"Mid 17th century; earliest use found in Thomas Stanley (1625–1678), poet and classical scholar. From classical Latin aevum time, past time, future time, eternity, long period of time, age, lifetime, life."_
> 
> Whilst wiki (Although all my essays have taught me **not** to use Wiki as a source, I can't help it)  
>  _aevum n (genitive aevī);_  
>  _time, eternity_  
>  _lifetime, age, generation_  
>  _(Medieval Latin, philosophy) aevum, the mean between time and eternity, aeviternity._
> 
> Just for more kicks, The name Ellyanna derives from "Elianna". And the hebrew meaning for this name is "My God has answered". I think its a pretty name together. Its like- _"My god has answered me with a child I will have for eternity."_  
>  Well, thats how I interpreted the name.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. The little lion that roared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lion's first roar may not always be the loudest, but it is its bravest. To hear a lion roar is a mark of its new-found bravery to stand up for what it believes in. Harry potter recalls the first time he heard little Elly roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write from another's perspective. And so, I chose Harry because it sort of just fell into place in my head. It just feels right to write about this from another's perspective to see how they portray the mc. Seeing things from another's perspective gives more insight.  
> Also! I wanted to add one of my favourite scenes, the polyjuice potion scene, into this somehow in the most cliché of ways hehe.

 

Halloween had finally arrived, and so did the trip to Hogsmeade that weekend. It was no doubt that every 3rd year had been awaiting this day; not because of the seasonal celebration, but for the latter. The 3rd years were finally able to visit Hogsmeade, the small wizarding town relatively nearby Hogwarts. A place that hosted wondrous sights and shops such as the infamous Shrieking shack, Madame Puttifoot’s tea shop, Zonko’s joke shop and of course, Honeydukes sweet shop. With butterbeer and candy sold alike in the small town, Elly was sold. She was excited to go. She was excited to go with her friends.

But that morning, Elly witnessed Harry being denied entry by Professor McGonagall. As the 3rd years began to rendezvous to the exit of the clocktower courtyard, Harry stayed stranded by the entrance. His grassy hues jealousy skimming the crowd before turning back towards Ron, Hermione and Elly.

“You didn’t get it signed Harry?” She asked as she moved away for 3rd years to depart towards Hogsmeade.

“Well, when you blow up your uncle’s sister…” He replied with a shrug. “Forget about it guys, see you later.” As Hermione and Ron began to depart, Elly pursed her lips and followed Harry, who, gave her a fleeting glare. “Elly-“

“I wanted all of to go together. I’m not gonna let you wander around Hogwarts by yourself,” She said as she linked arms with Harry. She tried to mask her disappointment when he slowly unlinked their arms and gave her a friendly push. “It won’t be fun without you.”

“Yes, it still will.”

“Believe me, it won’t.”

  
Although she promised she would stay with Harry during the next trip, she couldn’t deny that Hogsmeade was brilliant. It felt a lot like Diagon Alley without the hustle and bustle of adults. She parted ways with Ron and Hermione to explore with Klaus. The pressure of homework left behind along with the disappointment that she would not be seeing the sights with her friends in Gryffindor. Maybe next time, it could be all of them but for now, she would spend quality time with her brother.

 

* * *

 

Harry Potter was a superb Gryffindor, with the greatest of friends and the highest of expectations due to his past. He may not have been the perfect Gryffindor; however, he was the ideal Gryffindor. With a braveness many sought out to have and the dedication towards his friends and his beliefs. He was the idolized friend, the best big brother figure, the cutest little brother figure. He was everything, and he noticed everything. Like the little white lies Elly did. She always did a few here and there, to assure her brother and her friends that everything was fine. Justification was her reason. Cowardice was the truth. He wondered if she knew the wholesome reason behind her and her brother’s housing placement. Hermione had investigated it one day after the interesting Polyjuice potion plan the trio executed to find who the heir of Slytherin was. An eventful evening that was that led to them befriending the female Aevum the following day.

He wandered aimlessly outside of the castle, hands deep in his trouser pockets shivering like a leaf. His thoughts even deeper as he reminisced the days that led up to his unlikely friendship with the Aevum. At first, he wasn’t impressed with the former-beauxbaton student. He assumed she would be placed into Slytherin alongside her brother; the shock when the sorting hat called out Gryffindor. However, at that time she may as well have been placed into Slytherin in his eyes. She appeared delicate, especially when she was always with her brother. The two were inseparable, spending countless hours just wandering the halls or studying together in the library away from their own houses. She was, at first, soft spoken. Only speaking when spoken too. Well, she’s still like that now. He was impressed when they had been paired in charms. Her abilities exceeding his expectations as she tutored him, so they would have little to no homework that entire year. He was grateful for that as his year was certainly not the brightest, especially with the basilisk attacks that panicked the student body. But even that did not stop the two from separating. They were there for each other, a true family. At that point, he was jealous, jealous of the bond the siblings had despite the rivalry between the crimson and emerald houses.

And then that fateful day came when her delicate visage she held shattered and in its place was the birth of a lion cub. A lion cub that protected its kin. The sapphire hues that darkened as she pointed her wand to a certain Parkinson for barking at her brother’s ‘betrayal’. He had stood up for Hermione, and she followed suit loyally. She was nimble, from what he could remember, seeing her wave her hand so quickly and effortlessly to produce the leg locking charm. The way she roared at the Slytherin for her distasteful words towards both her housemate and her brother, it impressed Harry. He finally saw the inks of the bravery that embodied Gryffindors from Elly.

He stopped as he reached bridge that connected the courtyard to the hill atop the forbidden forest. The place where he first saw the delicate little lion roar. His cheeks a pink hue from the cold Autumn winds. Her stubbornness and persistence to get her words across to her opponent were admirable. She would put her health, her thoughts and her reputation on the line for her friends and her brother. Then he thought of it from a different perspective, what about her own?

Is that the reason for his findings in the Slytherin common room? He had kept a watchful on the Aevum twins after that moment, initiating small conversations with Elly, whom did not shun him over the rumours of him being the heir of Slytherin, and overall building a friendship with her. He was meticulous with his words when the twins were together, knowing how protective they can be when together. Like a great wall that conjured them against anyone who would be brave enough to step foot into their proximity. Only a few had succeeded: Himself, Hermione, the Weasley twins and Malfoy.

He thought the Slytherin was being sly at the time. He thought his actions were always concealed behind that arrogant expression. He thought nobody would see his eyes wander towards a certain Gryffindor but oh, was he wrong. And that fateful night, that night he had become Goyle confirmed everything.

 

* * *

 

_"Oi Aevum, Where are you going? Its nearly curfew. If you lose us house points for your dilly-dallying I’ll hex you," Draco called towards a fellow Slytherin exiting the common room. Ron and Harry glanced between Draco and Klaus Aevum inquisitively. They knew the two were on speaking terms though Klaus was rarely seen with anyone else besides his twin sister, whom ironically was a Gryffindor; The twins were inseparable even with their house rivalry. So, when both proud Slytherin figures would speak out in the halls or in their classroom, they almost appeared to be good friends. But right now, in this very room, it felt like two king cobras ready to strike each other at any moment._

_"Elly needs help with her assignments. I'll see you later," He replied as it if was the most obvious thing in the world. However, Harry noticed one thing between their short conversation. Klaus hadn't directed his farewell towards him and Ron. Only to Draco._

_"What a git. Spends most of his time with that Gryffindor than he does with us. Thinks he's better than us, does he? Spending time with her at a time like this? He's lucky he's a pureblood or he'd probably be the next target." Draco scoffed glaring where Klaus once stood. He fell onto one of the sofas with a smooth thud._

_"Well sit down," Draco gestured as he leaned into the leather sofa across from them. The two polyjuiced-Gryffindors obeyed as they cautiously adjusted to their surroundings. Unbeknownst to the Slytherin, he carried on his talk with them. "He's still a decent pureblood though, him and his sister. Unlike others around here. You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them."_

_Harry nudged Ron as his face twisted into hate with clenched fists. He muttered something about a stomach-ache._

_Draco stared at his two friends, scrutinizing their odd behaviour before letting go of his odd thoughts and continuing, "You know, I'm surprised the daily prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. Father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing to ever happen to this place."_

_"You're wrong!" Harry protested instantly. He was sure he screwed up. 'His' face must be full of shock from his own outburst as he stared at Draco's darkening face._

_"What? You think there’s someone worse than Dumbledore?" Draco scowled, his face only getting darker by the second. "Well? Do you?"_

_"U-uh that Gryffindor..." Harry suggested on a whim. He was clueless of what to say. And seeing Klaus and Draco's conversation earlier had just fuelled him to use her as an open suggestion._

_"You're referring to Ellyanna Aevum, how dare you Goyle," Draco growled. Ron was panicking as he sat there unable to utter a single word. "To badmouth not only a fellow pureblood but a fellow housemate's sister? You know what I want to do with her you dimwit. You know how hard it is to hold my tongue when Parkinson goes off when she’s around, so she'd one day think differently of me. Yet you still act like the biggest idiot to have ever lived."_

_"What? No, no I mean Harry Potter?" Harry panicked. His voice was wavering from both Draco's unexpected outburst and the fact that time was running out. They needed to focus on Draco spilling the beans on the heir of Slytherin before their polyjuice potion ran out. But this sudden aversion of conversation stuck to Harry like glue. He was planning something, and it had to do with Elly. Although he wanted to find it out, his priorities were to uncover the secrets of the heir first and then the mysterious case of Ellyanna Aevum._

  
_(Note: he and Ron never find out. But they had a good hypothesis.)_

  
_Draco eyes flashed in embarrassment, something Harry noticed, before they hardened again. "Oh. Maybe I’m thinking of her too much. Good one Goyle."_

 

* * *

 

Maybe it was just a Slytherin trait; To be meticulous to the point they overthink things through. Klaus has done this many times with his overprotective personality. Always fearing for Elly to the point she may never fully stand up on her own. But he would always be there. Harry was always there for her from that day onwards, taking it upon himself to be the big brother figure when his brother was not around. Klaus would always be the one to help her stand and Harry would be there to help push her back on her feet so she could one day stand on her own two feet. He wasn’t jealous of the twin’s compassion anymore. Now that her loyalty as a friend, no, as a brother figure, was with him too now. And with Malfoy’s little stumble fresh on his mind everyday, that cemented his protectiveness over her day by day.

But, did he really want to be _just_ a brother figure to Elly?

Harry briefly paused as he saw Professor Lupin crossing the bridge. His eyes roaming the landscape in content. He remembered the practical with the boggart that did not stare at him yet hovered towards him. With his thoughts on Elly ending, a new one began. The boggart taking the shape of a dementor. He approached Professor Lupin with newfound curiosity to have an unknowingly similar talk with the Professor that Elly once had with the respectful wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ending note in this fic is complete without some sort of fact here, amirite?
> 
> SO! random fact of the chapter: The polyjuice potion flashback was literally the first thing I wrote in this entire fanfic. I had originally wanted to start from CoS however I got lazy and kept the few drabbles I had written for flashbacks. 
> 
> Thank you to all those who have viewed, commented and left Kudos! I hope you all have a good day/night!


	12. Like mother, like daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly's curiosity was a genetic inheritance... Or was her curiosity nurtured from her upbringing? Aren't you curious to find out?

Everyone was on edge. Everyone was alert. Everyone didn’t think twice about looking over their shoulders for the shadows that lurked in the dark. And it was all due to Sirius Black. He had been sighted that night after everyone had returned from Hogsmeade - trying to force his way into the Gryffindor Common Room. The poor fat lady portrait. Her cries were terrible and never had Elly seen the sassy painting be reduced to a bumbling cry-baby in the space of a few hours. How she missed the fat lady’s prudent ways already. The Gryffindor’s new portrait guard was the only man who was stupidly brave enough to take on the role: Sir Cadogan. Bravery or foolish? She would never know but at least she commended his act when no other would take the fat lady’s place.

And then quidditch happened. How dreadful it was. She could barely see through the thunderstorm. She cringed as she cheered with her house for her team. The rain poured like a waterfall swishing and drenching any who dared to stand in it. She could barely make out where her brother was in the Slytherin stands let alone which player had just zoomed right in front of her on a flaming broom. The thunder boomed high above as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff game relentlessly went on. She prayed Harry or Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, would catch the snitch as soon as possible to stop this horrendous game from continuing. She cheered as loud as she could alongside Hermione as they tried to spot Harry in the storms. Her fingertips were freezing in the cold, bitter rain as she searched high and low for any sign of the Gryffindor seeker. And then she saw it. The two seekers racing high above the clouds for the snitch. The game was brutal. It was a 3-way match between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and the relentless thunderstorm. Oh, how she would have preferred Slytherin, who were originally meant to play, to be battered in this storm instead of the poor Hufflepuffs. Excluding her brother, of course, whom made the team and had yet to make his debut as one of the new chasers.

* * *

_“Hermione,” Elly shouted hoping she was loud enough to be heard over the storm. “Any sign of Harry?”_

_“I’m afraid not,” Hermione shouted back. “This storm is ridiculous.”_

_“I pray for their safe-Oh god!” Elly cried as she pointed towards a falling body. “Harry!”_

_She reached her arms towards him fruitlessly as she watched Harry’s unconscious body falling over 100 feet. To top it off, almost 100 dementors hovered above the skies darkening the already foul mood. She looked towards Dumbledore as he furiously stood in the pouring rain. With his wand in hand, he wordlessly casted a spell on Harry who now floated slowly and gracefully down on the field. With another flick a beam of light shot from his wand illuminating the light sky. The light manifested into a beautiful silver phoenix which soared above the clouds chasing all the dementors away. Elly gaped as she watched the phoenix grace the gray skies with a force so strong she thought she heard the phoenix’s war cry, or was she imagining things?_

_“Cedric Diggory has caught the snitch!” Lee Jordan announced almost unheard in the pouring rain. “Hufflepuff win the game!”_

* * *

 “I doubt Harry, or any of the Gryffindors are mad at you, Diggory.” Elly said as she wringed out the excess water from her hair. She had exited the hospital wing an hour after Harry and the rest of the teams were brought in. She felt impatient and wanted to use her time wisely doing something productive instead of waiting for Harry to wake up. On the way out, Cedric Diggory had approached her looking as guilty as a kid who took the last cookie from the cookie jar. He apologized. His loyalty towards a fair game overweighing his pride of winning the game.

“I’d still like it if you can pass the message on, Aevum,” He replied as he ruffled his wet and messy hair. “It wasn’t fair at all for me to have won like that.”

“It was, you won fair and square in this terrible weather. But if it’ll brighten your little bubble, I’ll pass on the message for you when he wakes up.” She stood on her tippy toes, reached up and patted his shoulder. He chuckled in response as he finally cracked a grin and thanked her. “Your loyalty towards fair and square conditions in anything you Hufflepuffs’ do never ceases to amaze me.”

“Its what we do best,” He huffed as he puffed his chest out. “We’re the loyalist of the loyals. Not to mention the best house.”

“Alright Diggory, now I think the storms ruffled your brain a little. Go get some rest, you deserve it.”

He relaxed and nodded retreating back into the hospital wing. She waved one last time at his retreating figure as she marched towards a phoenix statue. ‘Please work.’

“Lemon drops,” She called. 

 

Elly had never been into the headmaster’s office. Her mother had told her she frequently visited his office when her curiosity was at its peak, which it was now. She overheard Harry and Ron’s conversation about the weird password to enter Dumbledore’s office last year during the end of year feast. She never thought she would had needed to remember that, but the taste of lemon drops was something she never wanted to try again. Out of curiosity, she had bought some that summer and regretted spending her knuts. Perhaps if she ever had a sore throat they would be great but for her 13-year old self that adored the sweet sugary little packets of death, lemon drops would have to wait. She knocked thrice on the polished wooden door before her.

“Come in,” Dumbledore’s willowy voice spoke. “Oh Miss Aevum, I wondered when you would be visiting me. Terrible weather we have been having lately, wouldn’t you agree?”

Elly spun around in amazement as she took in the simplicity and aesthetics of his office. High shelves filled with ancient books, antiques that chimed in a harmony so sweet it tickled her ears delightfully, a massive telescope on the level above as well as many floating devices that danced around the room harmoniously. It was a beautiful and tranquil office. All the colours blended so warmly, specks of green harmonised with the wooden tops and luxurious curtains in purple settled well with the aesthetics. One object stood out among the rest. The beautiful Gryffindor-esque winged bird that eyed her warmly from its bird stand. A pile of ash laid below it as it cooed towards her warmly. Its crimson and golden body glistened, and its tail swished behind as it continued to coo. A phoenix. A beautiful, magnificent crimson phoenix. Just like the silver bird Dumbledore casted to rid the dementors that lurked above the quidditch grounds. Dumbledore smiled like a proud grandfather as she watched the young Gryffindor gape like a fish towards his magnificent bird.

“Magnificent creatures Phoenixes are, don’t you think?” Dumbledore said breaking Elly from her train of amazement. “Fawkes is my most loyal companion. I’m happy to say you’ve caught him during his prime days. Young Mr Potter once caught him during his burning days. Quite a shock it was to him to see Fawkes being reborn. But we are here to discuss a different Phoenix aren’t we, Miss Aevum?”

Elly nodded, “My mother told me she would come to you every time she had questions about something.”

Dumbledore nodded beckoning her to sit in the vacant seat opposite his work desk. “You wish to know about the Patronus charm.”

“Patronus charm?” She asked as she glanced towards Fawkes who kept a keen eye on her, studying her.

“The patronus charm is a powerful defensive charm. It produces what you could consider a shield to rid the dementors that dare to approach the caster.” Dumbledore explained. He stood and walked towards Fawkes who cooed happily at his masters petting. “A patronus can appear as merely a shield, however it can become corporeal and manifest into the form of an animal. My one happens to be a phoenix. A rare sight that is.”

“Professor, would you be able to teach me the patronus charm?” She asked as she stood in front of the headmaster and his most-trusted companion. “I don’t want to be a sitting duck while those… things hover over Hogwarts.”

“Your willingness to do whatever needs be to protect your loved ones are one to be commended, Ellyanna.” Dumbledore complimented. “Unfortunately, I am too busy to teach you this charm. Perhaps our defence against the dark arts teacher may be able to comply with your wish. However, I must ask. What has made you come to me to ask and not seek out our dear Professor Lupin?”

“Its like I said,” She replied as she bravely reached up to stroke Fawkes. He studied her hand for merely a second before gingerly tucking his head towards her accepting her petting. “My mother always came to you. She has praised you and this school so much that her persuasions were not needed for me to transfer to this school. She speaks highly of you and I wish to experience the many reasons why you have received so much praise from her.”

“You truly are Iris’ daughter.” Dumbledore analysed as he watched his student and his companion. “Not many are able domesticate Phoenixes. They obey only their master and those loyal to the master. Your mother, Iris, has always been loyal to me; and, I believe Fawkes can see the loyalty within you as well. Your bravery must be commended too. For prior to this, you had not known the dangers of phoenixes and trusted your instinct to approach these marvellous creatures. Sometimes even the greatest of wizards cannot trust others, let alone themselves.”

“Thank you, Professor.” She said as she gave Fawkes one last stroke before moving away. She flustered as he pointed out her blindness to how dangerous phoenixes can be. She should have known better. “Professor, I also have another question. How did you know I was going to come here, without permission might I add, to ask about the patronus charm?“

“Again, you are Iris’ daughter,” Dumbledore continued, “You had the same wander and curiosity your mother held when I had casted my patronus. It was only a matter of time before you would be marching here to find out more until your curiosity has been quenched. Her determination to learn anything and everything to protect her friends made her stand out among the rest of the Gryffindors at one point. Or perhaps, it was because she liked to spend time with Fawkes too.”

Elly cheekily grinned at this, she could already imagine her mother making up lame excuses just so she could spend time with Fawkes.

“I will ask Professor Lupin on your behalf about the Patronus Charm when he is well once again. In the meantime, I ask that you retrace your steps. I’m sure a certain boy may be wondering where you are.”

“I’m sorry professor, I do not understand. What boy?”

“I believe young Mr Aevum is looking for you. I shall not take any more of your time. Time is very precious. Good day, Ellyanna Aevum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Phoenixes are very difficult to domesticate, as Newton Scamander says in his book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: "The phoenix gains an XXXX rating not because it is aggressive, but because very few wizards have ever succeeded in domesticating it."  
> Source: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them | Harry Potter Wiki - Phoenixes.
> 
> [probably the worst summary I have come up with, i'm sorry. Its 4am and I am knackered ~~from pokemon go~~ ]
> 
> Hope you're having a wonderful day/night!


	13. Snow angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly and Harry visit Hogsmeade with the help of the Weasley twins. However not all plans go the way they want. Elly just wanted to make snow angels and visit Hogsmeade together with the trio - And yet she ends up making a snow angel with the most unlikeliest of students unintentionally.

The last Hogsmeade trip of the year was finally here for the 3rd years and above. The snow covered the vast landscapes up in Scotland. Fresh, untouched snow a few centimetres in depth were waiting to be treaded on. The students hurriedly made their way towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. The soft crunch from the snow and the joyous laughter filled the wintery air as Harry and Elly looked from the clocktower’s window. Elly had promised to spend at least one trip with him back in the castle as the others made their way to the carriages. After all, Harry needed some cheering up after that dreadful quidditch match. Not only did their house lose but Harry also lost his Nimbus 2000. It came back shattered and splintered as it had flown into the whomping willow. Homework was piling up for the quartet sans Hermione and the Slytherins have made it their daily routine to remind the rest of the house of the awful lost Gryffindor had against Hufflepuff sans Klaus. Elly needed to cheer him up with a hot chocolate and a few pumpkin pasties. But for Harry, he had other plans.

He looked down jealously at the kids throwing snowballs at each other as they walked in their pairs and groups towards Hogsmeade. Oh, how he wanted to see Hogsmeade with his very own eyes. To see Honeydukes with its vastly colourful shelves full of sugary delights, or the post office that housed over 100 owls awaiting to deliver mail. The joke shop that the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan frequently visited for their daily stock of pranking material, or even the shrieking shack, the most haunted building in Britain. He guiltily glanced at Elly who was busy in her own thoughts staring at the snowy scenery. He knew Elly would retaliate if he forced her to go, she never did like to break promises, but he also knew she wanted to visit Hogsmeade again. Watching the stragglers run to the carriage, he made up his mind and grabbed Elly’s wrist jolting her from her thoughts.

“Come on Elly,” He said as he dragged her back towards the staircase. “We’re gonna join them.”

Elly stayed mutely confused as she allowed her green-eyed Gryffindor to drag her back into their common rooms. He motioned for her to wait as he ran up into the boy’s dormitories. He quickly came down with a shimmery cloak. She quirked her eyebrows as he rolled the cloak in his arms before motioning for her to follow him once again. As the pair reached the final step, he quickly unravelled the cloak and motioned for her to come closer.

“Its an invisibility cloak,” He explained quietly as he looked around. “Now, just casually walk towards the carriages and I’ll follow suite. Give me a little time to get in the carriage and we can finally have some fun in Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione.”

Elly was impressed with his little plan. It looked fool proof and - if what he said was true – It would be killing two birds with one stone - Harry would finally visit Hogsmeade and Elly can visit with all of them this time around. She approved of his plan quickly looking around for any students around. Seeing none, she motioned for Harry to slip into his cloak. Magic was the coolest thing in the world. She watched as the cloak whisked around in the air before magically turning not only itself but Harry invisible. With a soft ‘wicked’ she grinned and motioned for him to follow her into the snowy courtyards. The soft crunch of the snow and little specks that floated down from the white skies above made her feel giddy about the trip. She felt elated knowing this plan was going to work. With a happy ‘hi’ to her favourite red-headed twins, she moved towards the opposite end. Only to look back at the commotion.

“Hey-guys come on! I’m trying to get to Hogsmeade!” Harry grunted/whispered as he was dragged back into the castle. The snow pilling leaving trails of the poor boy being dragged back.

_Ah, that’s right._ The snow left footprints. Not to mention to crunch. Oh how purely evil the snow was in this very moment. And she thought the plan was fool proof. How could she overlook the very thing she’s been so tempted to roll around and make snow angels in? With a frown, Elly hurried over towards the twins and Harry.

“Shh, Elly come closer for a second.” George whispered as Fred gave Harry a folded and aged piece of parchment.

“What’s this rubbish?” Harry frowned twisting the parchment in his hand.

“What’s this rubbish, he says,” George repeated sarcastically. “That, there, is the secret to our success. But, we’ve decided your needs are bigger than ours.”

“George, if you please,” Fred gestured as his twin took out his wand. Elly shimmied closer.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” George swore with a tap to the parchment.

Elly stared in awe as a flourish of ink slowly travelled over the parchment revealing an intricate layout of the castle on its page as well as a neat and cursive handwriting appear in thick blank lines.

“Mssrs Moony, Callidus, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, are proud to present the Marauders Map?” Harry read.

“We owe them so much,” George praised.

Harry quirked his eyebrows as he began to unravel different folds of the parchment. The once plain parchment now decorated with intricate black stains that covered the entire paper. Each conjoined word spaced so meticulously that it resembled a map. She watched as tiny little words floated by tiny footsteps that disappeared and reappeared in steady paces. She breathed a small “brilliant” as she and Harry both realized it was a map of Hogwarts.

“And is that?” She asked eyeing a certain set of footsteps.

“Dumbledore,” Fred answered following her eyes.

“In his study,” George followed promptly.

“Pacing. He does that a lot.”

“So you mean this map shows-“ Elly queried but the twins were already one step ahead.

“Everyone.” Fred replied.

“Everyone?” Harry asked.

“Everyone,” George repeated.

“Where they are,” Fred followed.

“What they’re doing-”

“Every minute-”

“Of every day!”

“Brilliant!” Elly complimented watching a student by the name of Roger Davies stroll around one of the halls. “Where did you get it?”

“Nicked it from Filch’s office, of course. First year.” Fred smirked leaning on the wall.

“Now listen you two,” George said. “There are seven secret passages out of the castle. We’d recommend this one. The one-eyed witch passage that’ll lead you straight to Honeydukes cellar.”

“You best hurry, Filch is heading this way.” Fred pointed to the pair of footsteps with a floating name next to it. ‘Argus Filch’. “Oh and guys, don’t forget. When you’re done, just give it a tap and say ‘mischief managed’ otherwise anyone could read it.”

“Did I ever mention I love you two?” Elly asked as she walked in between the twins and linked her arms with theirs. “I’ll get you guys a chocolate frog for this.”

“Make it 4,” Fred snickered as George kissed her hair. “Oh and, you may want to put on a hat Elly, it’s a tad too chilly outside to just be wearing that.”

“Oh, I’m too lazy to go back up,” She frowned as she eyed her wooly cardigan, pants and snow boots. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t say we didn’t tell you so,” The twins simultaneously responded as they all walked towards the one-eyed witch statue on the third floor. “Takes about an hour to the cellar by the way. Keep that in mind, Harry.”

“I owe you guys,” Harry grinned as they walked to the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. Fred quickly gave Elly a short peck in her hair as he whispered _‘Dissendium’_ to the statue and watched as the statue moved to reveal a long, dark and narrow hall. “Thanks guys. Alright Elly, lets go.”

“Lumos,” she casted as the two 3rd years bid goodbye to their 5th year seniors.

The walk was anything but silent as Harry and Elly expressed their enthusiasm on where to visit, what to visit first, what to buy, what to drink, what to do. It was no surprise since this was going to be Harry’s first time at Hogsmeade. She insisted they visit the shrieking shack first and see if it truly did shriek like the name suggested. Their feet ached from the perilous hour of walking, however, their excitement kept them striving until the narrow hall began to slope upwards. They finally were at the end of the passage. After helping Elly out of the hole in the floor, he ushered her closer so he could hide the pair under his trusty invisibility cloak.

Harry was not expecting to see the colourfulness that was Honeydukes. Its walls painted a minty green and each shelf was packed full of vibrant and colourful delicacies. Students filled the area, which made it harder for Harry and Elly to manoeuvre to the point she just shrugged out of the cloak, while nobody was looking, and greeted familiar faces such as Dean, Neville, Seamus, Klaus and Daphne before taking her time opening the entrance to the sweet shop slowly for Harry to quickly manoeuvre out of. Just as she was about to exit, she heard someone call her name.

“Not getting anything from Honeydukes? This is a shocker,” Her brother said as he wrapped his Slytherin scarf around her neck. “You’re a numpty for coming in just that. I thought you were gonna stay with Potter today.”

“Well,” She began as she adjusted the warm emerald and silver scarf over her. “Harry insisted I go, it’s the last trip before the holidays and I needed to a little break from all the homework I’ve left undone.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Let’s meet at the library after dinner? I still need to do my astronomy homework. I’m sure you do too. Stay warm, little one. Don’t want you getting sick before the holidays begin.”

Elly reached up to kiss her brother’s cheek as she nodded rapidly before exiting the shop. “Buy something for mama, I’ll give you money back later.”

“And how am I supposed to know what mama wants?”

“You’ll need a woman’s touch for this.” Elly gestured over to Daphne who was speaking to another Slytherin girl.

In other words: ‘ _I’m giving you a time to find a present for both mama and Daphne._ ’

“Did I ever tell you I love you, Elly?” Klaus chuckled ruffling her black locks.

“Every time, Klaus, every time.”

Elly didn’t realize how much time she had wasted speaking to her brother, and then Daphne, and then briefly with Neville over their herbology homework and Katie who quickly shoved an apple flavoured lollipop into her mouth and shoving her out of the door. Her face dropped as she realized she had no idea whether Harry had gone on without her or whether he had waited. It would be foolish to openly call out Harry’s name and stupid to be whispering his name aloud. She stood there for a second, lost in thoughts, before just trusting her guts and trailing down the snowy roads towards their promised first destination: the shrieking shack. 

* * *

The pure white snow that blanketed every nook and cranny of the forest that lead to the shrieking shack was a wintery wonderland in Elly’s eyes. Untouched snow, little snowflakes that floated graciously to the ground, tall, bare trees that were covered in the icy goodness, it was a beautiful sight to see. It reminded her of winter time in Beauxbatons. Except she remembered seeing the high mountains graced with the powdery snow. The whistle of the winds that carried the snow around was much more stronger and colder on the snowy mountains compared to the low grounds of Hogsmeade that Elly did not feel as cold as she would have expected. Although the tips of her fingertips that held her lollipop were a shade of baby pink and she failed to see how pink her face was that was not covered by her brother’s scarf, she felt warm and giddy like a new born animal experiencing its first dive into the winter wonderland. Oh, how she wished she could just fall into the untouched fluff and make a cute little snow angel.

She never knew her wish would soon come through.

She shrieked as she heard a wail or 3 from the path towards the shrieking shack. She could distantly hear the thick crunch of the snow underneath a set of boots rapidly drawing nearer to where she stood atop a hill in the path. She quickly ducked a wailing boy only to be pushed by the heavy built figure that was Vincent Crabbe, whom was struggling to keep his pants on. Yet, she failed to see the final boy racing towards her blindly. And he failed to see her due to his woolly hat being pulled down over his eyes.

With a forceful impact, the figure and Elly tumbled down the snowy hills. She shrieked through gritted teeth, afraid to let go of her lollipop as she rolled down onto her back with a heavy load on top of her, trapping her. A boy was on top of her, trapping her. Straddling her. She groaned as his weight pressed her deeper into the snow beneath them. She lightly pushed the boy above her, removing his hat along the way.

Oh, how his silvery-blonde hair melded beautifully with the snow and his pretty gray eyes greeted her.

“Could you possibly get up?” She slightly struggled to say with the lollipop in her mouth. “And hello to you too, Malfoy?”

“If it isn’t the little lion,” He replied, moving to hover over her instead, but still trap her. His pretty gray eyes scanning the way her onyx hair fanned around her like a halo, contrasting the pure white scenery and her beautiful sapphire hues that complimented the familiar emerald and silver scarf she wore. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m going to the shrieking shack, of course,” She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. There was only one path that lead Hogsmeade to the Shrieking shack, after all. “How is it there? I do wonder if that was you I heard wailing.”

Malfoy felt himself burning red with anger and embarrassment. He was never one to take teasing lightly but loved to do it on others anyway. A bit hypocritical but that was how he was raised. He never did wrong. Malfoys were always right.

“You look good,” He complimented. An obvious route to change subjects. “Green suits you more than red.”

“Oh,” She never saw that coming. “Thank you?”

He stood up almost graciously, dusting the snow off his winter coat. He leaned down and outstretched his hand towards her. She took it with one hand, letting him help her up. With soft pats, he dusted the snow off Elly’s cardigan.  
“No coat? You must be freezing,” he frowned.

“Its nothing I’m not used to. Beauxbatons was up in the Pyrenees mountain in between Spain and France.” She replied shrugging off the snow in her hair, almost dropping her lollipop in the process somehow. “You look a tad pink though. You should really head on back to Hogsmeade.”

“Getting rid of me already?” He asked.

“I just don’t want to take anymore of your time, time is precious you know.” She replied holding her lollipop with her blushed fingertips. “Plus, its freezing. I wouldn’t want you getting sick.”

“Then take these,” Draco began to peel off his woolly gloves. He gave them to her while he took the lollipop away from her so she could slip them on. “Your hands are turning as red as weasel’s hair.”

“I’m surprised you noticed that,” She chuckled lightly, looking down to fasten the warm gloves into her hands. “Your ability to maintain eye-contact at all times is impressively nerve-wracking. But I guess it pays when you have pretty eyes. I wouldn’t have thought you’d pay attention to the smaller details.”

“Oh?” He asked. “Compliments and candy, what a flatterer you are, Ellyanna.”

She looked up to see her lollipop in his mouth, eyes twinkling like the snow fall around them and a small smirk on his pink face. Every thought of cursing the boy who took her lollipop dropped out of her mind like the snow fall. She was just a typical teenager in this moment time, lost in the snow and smitten over a handsome student before her. And even though he didn’t show, he felt the same; because in this moment, he thought she was a snow angel, and the snow that dusted around her were just tiny diamonds showing off how precious she truly was.

“Thanks for the early Christmas gift. How did you know I like apple flavoured candy? Been stalking me?” Draco quirked his eyebrows suggestively at her.

“You wish,” Elly muttered weakly still staring at his pretty gray eyes. She nodded at him again before holding her gloved hands and walking towards the shrieking shack.

 

 

 

_"You have no idea."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A statue of Gunhilda can be found in the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Corridor on the third-floor at Hogwarts Castle. When one taps the statue's hump with a wand and incants the spell Dissendium, a secret passage is opened, leading to the basement of Honeydukes Sweetshop in Hogsmeade Village, a passage which Harry Potter used."  
> Source: Harry Potter & The Prisoner of Azkaban [book] | Harry Potter Wiki - Gunhilda de Gorsemoor
> 
> Its been a while since i've written about Draco & Elly. Sometimes I forget they're still thirteen/fourteen during PoA. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!


	14. Looking at the night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a wonderful time to spend with family. In the dark of the night, Elly, Rose and Klaus have a small bonding time to discuss the qualities they see in themselves and in others.

Christmas was a time for family, a time for happiness and a time for celebration. Christmas was probably Klaus’ favourite festival. He was surrounded by the ones he loved and a few new faces, by a fireplace to keep them all warm, with an arm slung around his most favourite girl in the world: his twin, Ellyanna. He smiled warmly as Elly sipped her hot chocolate and continued her conversation with the rosey-lipped senior beside them: Rose Valentine. Her name fit her well, he thought. With her signature rosey lips and crimson cocktail dress, she was truly the embodiment of her own name. He didn’t really pay attention to their conversation, though he did pick up the words ‘Gloves’ and ‘Candy’, he was more interested in the plate of pumpkin pasties that sat untouched beside his mother, whom was having a conversation with Rose’s parents about god-knows-what. He just wanted the pumpkin pasties.

“Eez ee a looker like you?” Rose asked. Her accent was heavier than he expected. Though she may have been fluent in writing in English, her pronunciation skills still needed work. It was clear that even though they had learnt English in their school, nobody really had any native speakers to learn with besides Elly.

“What do you mean by a looker?” He asked.

“You look but you doez not touch,” She explained with a little giggle. “My Cherie Elly vas like zat when zee had a crush on Marco. Zhe looked and looked but zhe never made zee attempt to talk to ‘im.”

“That’s very true, isn’t it?” Klaus thought aloud. “You’re always longing and never living.“

“Not always,” She muttered walking over to the plate of pumpkin pasties. She took a bite out of one as she passed the plate to Klaus. “I strive for stuff sometimes. Like the one time I joined the duelling team in Beauxbatons, or when I rode on buckbeaks back, uh-”

“-If it eez eazy,” Rose interrupted grabbing a few pasties to cradle. “or eef you haz done it before. you zhall go for it again and again. But how vill my flowuh grow if zhe does not Step out of her boundary?”

“I will grow slow and steady,” Elly shrugged.

“Grow any slower and you’ll be going backwards,” Klaus teased. “And I mean your height too.”  
Rose snorted under her breath as she wiped the crumbs off the bottom of the corner of her lips.

“Lets see who gets the last laugh when I get pass my awkward puberty years,” She hissed.

“Me, obviously.” Klaus replied flicking his hair in that oh-so-handsome boyish manner.

“Vell, vell, If I vere into younger boyz, I vould so go for your brozher,” Rose winked.

“How old are you, Rose?” Klaus asked.

“You know, eet iz rude to ask a mademoiselle of zheir age,” Rose grinned. “But zince you are very handzome, I vill let it slip. I am zixteen, zeventeen in August.”

“Oh, you are pretty old,” Klaus thought aloud ignoring the dramatic gasps from the two girls with her. “You don’t look it.”

“Vell of course,” She retorted. “Beauxbatons pride zemzelves with zheir grace and zheir beauty. Vee as vitches and vizards must always look our best. Eet ez our vay of showing our pride.”

“That explains your little prim and proper little kitten act at the start of last year. You turned a few heads with that, did you know that, Elly?” Klaus chuckled.

“Nope, I was too busy trying to find out where you were,” Elly thought recalling the moment she stepped into the halls with first years trailing behind her. “I do remember one of the girls I had a small discussion with, Luna, had pointed you out to me.”

“Oh, so that’s who you were pointing to?” Klaus asked incredulously.

Elly nodded slowly, “Who else would I be pointing to?”

Klaus chuckled, “You tell me.”

“No, you tell me, dear big-brother-of-29-minutes.”

“Rose seems to have caught on.” Klaus nodded over to a giggling mess of a witch.

“Vhat eez his name?” Rose asked.

“What’s going on? I don’t understand.” Elly glanced between the two. “Rose, his name is Klaus. Have you forgotten my brother’s name already?”

“You really are a budding little flower, Elly.” Klaus complimented petting her hair.

“Oui, oui, You has always been a late bloomer,” Rose sighed happily. “Klaus, vee must discuss zis privately later.”

“Wow, you two are keeping secrets from me now? You two just met 3 hours ago!” Elly huffed.

“And in zeez three hours, Klaus has enlightened me on zee British boys,” She hummed. “Actually Klaus, vill you accompany me out for a second?”

“Gladly Mademoiselle Valentine,” Klaus curtsied and held out his arm to Rose. They sauntered away leaving a whining Elly by the fireplace. “Oh!” Klaus turned them around and pointed over to a small wrapped present. “That ones for you by the way.”

The pair talked aimlessly at first, walking down the halls of the Valentine house. It was a fair sized house just a few miles away from the city of Lyon, France. The halls were decorated with as many flowers as they can muster and each room had been colour co-ordinated with a different coloured flower. Rose quickly passed by the two rooms Elly and Klaus were occupying, Elly’s being a shade of Cerulean blue whilst Klaus’ was a shade of Azure blue. The pair also passed by Rose’s room, any guesses what colour her room was?

Klaus hummed in interest as he looked at the array of colours. The Valentines loved their colours. Vibrance and harmony was their vibe. Every colour, every flower, every placing of said flowers was done precisely in an order where all the colours harmonised well with each other. He hummed as she began to describe why some flowers were paired together.

“Zee this vase?” Rose asked stopping by a vase filled with flowers. “Each flower haz its own meaning, each colour haz its own representation.” She explained lightly touching one of the dozen daffodils. “This vase represents a love onced loved never returned, but zee heart still yearns forevermore.”

“Like an unrequited love?” Klaus asked.

Rose nodded. “Mais oui! Eet reminds me of my dear Elly, you must tell me zee storee of zee boy she accidentally pointed to.”

Klaus smirked, “So you did pick up on that.”

“Vell of course, Every Rose haz a thorn. I just happen to have one too many,” She joked earning a laugh from Klaus. “I have probably broken more heartz zan you have had birthdays Klaus. I know how boys zink.”

“And.. you’re proud of that?” Klaus asked.

“No, but eet ez not my fault zat zees beauxbaton boys are too fragile,” She scoffed. “Zat is all zey are, boys. I need a man, a gentleman.”

“Durmstrang and Hogwarts boys may do you good.”

“Vhat about you?”

“I have a girl I am interested in.”

“And Elly?”

“Ah well no, but another had an interest in her,” He began to recall the memory of her first appearance. 

* * *

_“Do you know anything about the sorting?” A young 12-year old Elly asked the many first years behind her._

_They all shook their heads mutely. All except one, whom donned a whimsical look on her fair face. Her beautiful blonde waves swaying with her as she scanned around the stairway._

_“I do hope there’s pudding.” She said wistfully to no-one in particular._

_“Pudding sounds good right now,” Elly agreed with a motherly smile. “And pumpkin pasties.”_

_“What about some spotted dick?” Another first year shouted from the back. He later added seeing Elly’s surprised expression. “Its really good! Trust me guys.”_

_“The name is… odd, but I would be up for trying it,” Elly giggled alongside some others._

_“Treacle tarts are my favourite.” Another spoke._

_“And sugar quills.”_

_“And fairy cakes.”_

_“Have you ever tried Victoria sponge cake?”_

_“Ahem,” Professor Mcgonagall called from the top of the stairs. “We’re ready for you now. Come along.”_

_“Mind if I cling on to you?” Elly asked the whimsical blonde._

_“I don’t mind,” Luna smiled dreamily. “I’ve finally made a friend. I wonder how many more I’ll make.”_

_“I’m sure you’ll make a fair few you will treasure with your life…What is your name?”_

_“Luna, Luna Lovegood. And what do I call my new friend?”_

_“Ellyanna Aevum, but since we are friends, you can call me Elly.”_

_“Alright Elly,” She grinned as the two lead the way for the new first years. Slowly. “Oh look! The night sky! I read it was bewitched to look like that.”_

_Elly hummed in interest staring at the twinkle in the sky. By doing so, she ignored the twinkle in the students eyes. They were interested in her. She looked too old to be a first year, and well presented in their eyes. Her hair was soft, smooth and shining in her half up, half down braid. The students assumed she could be no older than thirteen. Her face lighting up as she discussed the night sky with the blonde first year. What students discussed the most were the sapphire eyes, similar to the second year Slytherin. They glanced back and forth between the newcomer and the Slytherin as he smiled proudly watching her walk toward the front of the hall._

_“Say,” Draco whispered to Klaus whom he sat next to. “That new girl, is she your sister?”_

_“Twin sister,” Klaus replied taking his eyes off of her to look behind him. “She’s transferring here from Beauxbatons.”_

_“She knows how to present herself,” Daphne complimented watching her float down the halls with the blonde. “She has a certain something about her.”_

_Klaus nodded, “You could say she has that certain je ne sais quoi about her.”_  
_The few slytherins snickered and giggled around him as he spoke the French phrase effortlessly and suavely._

_“Her eyes,” Draco hummed. “They remind me of the night sky. I like it.”_

_“And what about Klaus’ eyes?” Daphne winked towards the now-grimacing Draco._

_“Shut it, Greengrass.”_

_“Looks like the two girls are pointing at you, Malfoy.” Blaise teased nudging the boy._

_Klaus turned around to see her eyes light up and the warm smile directed towards him. He smiled back and winked towards her causing her to giggle and wink in return._

_“Looks like she just winked at you, mate,” Theo teased._

_“I hope you’re not getting too many ideas, Malfoy.” Klaus warned turning to see his reaction._

_Draco attempted to hide his true giddy feelings behind his rehearsed smirk. “What can I say? Her eyes are like a night sky. I like the night sky.”_

* * *

 “And zhen what happened?” Rose asked. The two ended up in the garden overlooking the night sky. “He haz not done anything zince zhen?”

“After Elly was sorted into Gryffindor, he didn’t approach her. He just… stares. My house and her house have a rivalry that has been going on for centuries.” Klaus concluded.

“He ez a looker,” Rose summarised. “But from vhat you haz told me, Slyzerin’s are ambitious, oui?”

Klaus nodded.

“Vill he do more zan just look?”

“I highly doubt it. He’s a pompous Slytherin. The house pride means everything to him. Even if that were the case, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would never be open about their feelings, they hide behind closed doors, like a secret love.”

"Hm..." Rose hummed.

As the two continued their small talk of teenage love, they had almost forgot about the young Aevum whom still sat in the living room in front of the fireplace. Her sapphire hues lighting up with the flames of the fire as she traced the intricate silver lines connecting the row of small diamonds that traced the edge of the petals to the single diamond in the center. A brooch. A gardenia brooch - if she remembered correctly from Rose’s talks about flowers. She played with the brooch a bit admiring how it glistened into several shades of the blue and a faint sparkle of silver could be seen. It looked like the night sky in a brooch. A beautiful brooch. She quickly clipped the brooch onto herself and stared back at the letter that came with it. She looked at the handwriting, how neat and cursive it was. Elegant.

> _"My dearest little Ellyanna,_  
>  _There are a billion galaxies up high,_  
>  _So pretty in the night sky._  
>  _This brooch reminds me of the stars in the sky_  
>  _That’s resting in your eyes._
> 
> _One day you will meet someone who looks at you_  
>  _The same way I do – With love._  
>  _And when that day comes, give this present to them_  
>  _As I have done with my husband_  
>  _And as your mother had done with her husband,_  
>  _Because we love behind closed doors._  
>  _A secret love._
> 
> _Love,_  
>  _Grand M.P.F"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter & part of the letter was inspired by the poem here: https://www.deviantart.com/tangled-tales/art/there-are-galaxies-in-your-eyes-563503831
> 
>  
> 
> _je ne sais quoi_  
>  noun [ S ] UK /ˌʒə nə seɪ ˈkwɑː/ US /ˌʒə nə seɪ ˈkwɑː/  
> French for 'I don't know what': a pleasing quality that cannot be exactly named or described
> 
>  
> 
> What you see in yourself will always look different towards others. After Harry's perspective I wanted to write more about the qualities that others can see in Elly as opposed to a 3rd person perspective of herself (if that makes any sense whatsoever). Also I shall apologise here for Rose's english. I don't know if I should apologise but I wanted to write out how exactly she sounds when she is speaking english. I know how hard it is to learn another language (I barely know my own native language but i'm learning!) Kudos to all you bilingual folks!


	15. The Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is a woman of many words. Insightful and curious are but just a few to describe her. When Ellyanna finally discusses Iris' life in Hogwarts for a brief second, will her curiosity questions be answered?

Iris Aevum watched her eldest child and her god-daughter waltz around the snow-blanketed gardens of the Valentine house. Rose was teaching him how to waltz. Why? Because in her eyes, a man should be full of surprises and right now, Klaus was nothing more than a clean, cut and pretty bland sheet of paper. He did not particularly excel at anything he did and was overall a balanced out wizard. Rose needed him to have the edge, an upper hand in something to get him ahead of the game. Why not let it be dancing?

“I wish I had my camera,” Iris mused watching Rose smack his arm for the upteenth time. “How many times has he stepped on Rose’s feet?”

“I lost count after 17,” Elly said as she sat down opposite her mother with two cups on hand. “Latte, mother?”

“Quite odd for you to have prepared latte’s Elly. I would have thought you were prefer a hot chocolate in this kind of weather. Care to share why?” Iris asked taking the cup of latte.

“Because,” Elly took a breather. “I love you a latte.”

Iris laughed aloud failing to cover her laugh behind her hand. “Oh my, that’s worse than your papa’s jokes.”

“Actually, that was from Papa.” Elly giggled pulling out a stack of letters. “He’s in Fiji right now, learning how the tribes perform their magic and make their own wands and such. The letters just came in earlier. Also, theres a few letters here for you and Klaus too.”

Iris thanked her daughter as she quickly skimmed through the letters, mainly just to see who they were from. After deciding to open the very top letter, a letter from her mother whom was still alive and kicking enjoying her retirement days in Paris, she skimmed over to her daughter whom had now swung her legs over the arm of her chair and hummed lightly to herself.

“Who is the letter from, dear?” Iris asked.

“Friends from Hogwarts,” Elly replied. “You know, I never really knew about any friends you made in Hogwarts, mama.”

“Perhaps you’re not asking the right questions, Elly,” Iris hummed.

Elly scrunched her eyebrows in thoughts as she stared at the snowy gardens before her. “Strange, I’ve heard that exact phrase before,”

“I bet a Remus Lupin told you that exact phrase,” Iris chuckled to herself. “He was always such a wiseball. I hope you’ve been paying attention in his classes. He’s always been good-natured even in my younger years.”

Elly propped her legs comfortably as she sipped her latte with that look. “This has been an overdue conversation mama, but my curiosity cannot wait any more second.”

“Well then, I hope my tale will satisfy your curiosity. You see, before I even met your father, before I even stepped foot in France, I went to Hogwarts with Lupin. We, alongside our group of friends, were all Gryffindors. Got along like we had known each other our whole lives really, or maybe it’s just the dynamics of our group of friends. We were the level-headed of our group. We tolerated our friend’s antics. We controlled them really. Sometimes they would take it…too far. But alas, we were just kids then. I can still remember all the mischief they got up to. To some they were pranksters, to others they were bullies.”

“Bullies? That’s horrible,” Elly commented.

“I need you to understand something, my dearest Elly. People can change, people grow up and mature and learn from their past. What my friends used to do were childish, but they soon learned the error of their ways. Making friends and making enemies is just a part of life. How you see someone is different to how someone else sees them,” Iris explained as she stared down at her daughter. “They might appear in the most despicable way, but unless you get to know them, that opinion remains an opinion without the solid facts behind them. Sometimes we make the wrong decision. We choose between what is right and what is easy.”

“Mama,” Elly leaned closer to her mother. “What choices are you thinking of?”

“You see, Remus and I have looked back at this multiple of times. We regret that we stood and watched only to act later in time. The difference in time is unforgiving. In a fraction of a second, your whole fate changes. The marauders were seen in different lights. Some saw them pranksters, others as bullies, but at the end of the day; we were just kids. We cannot change what has already been done but we can change how others see us. Or in our case, how the ones that really matter to us see us. I have grown to love my friends, with a love so strong I would defend them ‘til my grave. My real friends, the ones I trust with all my heart. And though we may not see each other anymore, I know they will always be in my heart in more than one way.”

“You said the Marauders, right?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Earlier this month, George and Fred gave Harry a parchment, the marauder’s map.“

“Ah, that map.” Iris smiled warmly. “I was wondering what happened to it after all these years.”

“You were part of the Marauders, mama?”

Iris chuckled, her eyes twinkling with memories of the past. “I was an honorary member. You could say. I helped them make the map. I didn’t partake in their mischief oh goodness no, I just helped create this map for their personal use.”

“Personal vendetta’s?” Elly asked.

“Goodness no. Well, in my case, no.” Iris shrugged. “I cannot talk for the others.”

“Who were the others? Lupin, you, who were the 3 other people part of the Marauders?”

Iris glanced over at Rose and Klaus who were still trying to waltz in the open. “Its best if what you hear now, stays with us. Klaus and Rose do not know of the Marauders map, do they?” Elly shook her head. “Its best it is left that way. Remember what I said about seeing people in certain lights? This is one of them.”

Elly saw her mother in a different light. Her loyalty towards her friends was something she had not seen in her 13 years of living. It was like she could see the teenager of her mother’s past shining in her eyes. Determined to get her message through to her as Elly listened to her mother’s tale. Her mother was admirable, one day she hoped she could be like her.

“The Marauders, Moony, Callidus, Wormtail, Prongs… and Padfoot were the names we had given ourselves. We being Remus, Myself, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and…”

“And?”

“Siruis Black.”

“Sacré bleu,” Elly gasped. “You’re not pulling a fast one on me, are you, mama?”

“Did I stutter, my child?” Iris asked with unwavering eyes. “I trust him with all my heart. He is a good man.”

“But mama,” Elly’s voice dropped into a whisper. “He is a murderer, no? He sold the Potter’s location to you-know-who. Harry told me that he overheard the Minister discussing it.”

“What you hear isn’t always the truth.” Iris sighed. “A man could have everything he ever wanted and still not be happy.” She exemplified as she took a quick sip of her latte. “These lies they have sprouted, of a man who sold his secrets to you-know-who are based on false information, on belated news. Only some know the real truth.”

“The truth? Belated news?”

“The truth that Sirius is a great guy who would put his life on the line for the ones he loved. That he chose what was right whilst another chose what was easy.”

“You really trust him, don’t you?” Elly asked. “To even go as far as denying what even the minister and the daily prophet has said. But there are still gaps in his story, huge gaps that have still not convinced me of your belief of the man.”

“There are some things left best unsaid.” Iris shook her head. “You understand that don’t you?”

“I think so?”

“You think?” Iris chuckled. “Our curiosity keeps us from staying down. I know you Elly, don’t give Lupin questions on this matter. He may become more and more stressed than he already is. Times have been hard on him. He is not as young and healthy as he once was.”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. I will have to edit this later~ Until then, wow I have not been on AO3 in a while I need to catch up with everything. 
> 
> I hope you all have a good day/evening/night!


	16. I have faith in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a pure, protective magical concentration of happiness and hope (the recollection of a single talisman memory is essential in its creation) it is the only spell effective against Dementors. A spell which Professor Lupin has agreed to teach Harry and Elly. And in this moment, Elly memories to the one guy who makes her truly happy.

The return back to Hogwarts was unexciting. Elly was happy to be reunited with her friends, She even got to see Luna once again but underestimated how creative the girl was. What were nargles? What were wrackspurts? Elly may never know. But it was nice to catch up with her friends. Her mother’s words still echoed in her mind every day. And as loyal as she was, neither of them mentioned anything about the Marauders to the Valentines or to Klaus. For Klaus would not be as easy to convince as Elly was. Klaus was too much like her father sometimes: hard-headed and stubborn but still a protective fella. So to have a secret just between the two of them, a secret away from her twin brother was… exciting in a way. She had never kept secrets from her twin brother, but she knew he had his own little ones. It was inevitable. She just prayed he would be as understanding as she is if he finds out about her own secrets.

Like her private lessons in learning the Patronus.

 

It was a shock for Harry when he found out she would be joining him and Professor Lupin in their private lessons. It’s been a very rough comeback to the start of term. After news had spread of Harry being gifted a Firebolt, only for it to be confiscated by Professor McGonagall to be tested for jinxes, their quartet had been split. Hermione had been the one to alert Professor McGonagall over the winter break and their friendship had momentarily broken. It was tough, with Ron dragging Harry away from the two and Elly consoling a stressed Hermione.

“He just doesn’t understand,” Hermione growled one night during their nightly study sessions. “I was just trying to protect him. Who knows where that broom came from. What if it was from… him?”

“I get where you’re coming from,” Elly patted her friend. “You were doing what was right. But I also get where they were coming from, Wood really wants Gryffindor to win the quidditch cup. Its his last year.”

“Boys and their sports. If that had sort of mindset with their studies, they’d be tied first with me,” Hermione scoffed. “Idiots.”

“Be as it may, they are idiots,” Elly said. “But they’re our idiots. They’ll get over it one day.”

That one day, turned into two days; and those 2 days turned into 2 weeks. 2 weeks turned into a month and still they had not talked. It was hard for Harry and Elly to keep the two at bay and a distance away from each other, but they had to do whatever it took for the two to not hex each other to death right now.

* * *

 

“Miss Aevum, I’m glad you could finally join us.” Professor Lupin greeted her as she entered the room. “I apologize for your delayed start. But I wanted Harry here to get a head start, so if anything were to go wrong, Harry could practice casting his own patronus to defend the both of you.”

Elly coughed lightly, “I uh, appreciate the added security measures but it was still not needed. You win some, you lose some. You gain experience, you gain pain, its all the same. Anyway, Harry, long time no see? Been studying well for the upcoming exams?”

“You sound loopy, right now Elly.” Harry commented. “But I missed your company too.”

“Really? I always sound like this. Has it been that long that you’re not used to it?” She thought rubbing her chin with her index and thumb. “But enough of that, we’re here to learn something super important.”

“That’s right, Ellyanna, this is quite an important and hard spell we’re about to help teach you. Professor Dumbledore must have discussed with you what the Patronus charm is, am I correct?” Professor Lupin asked stopping beside a locked chest.

“Professor Dumbledore?” Harry asked.

“I went to Professor Dumbledore who organized the private lessons for me.” Elly explained. “I take after my mother. Plus he has this really cool Phoenix called Fawkes and he told me how you-“

“Ahem.” Professor Lupin interrupted.

“Right, Sorry Professor,” Elly mumbled. “The patronus is a shield-like charm to keep away the dementors. It feeds on the shield, corporeal or non-corporeal, rather than the caster.”

“That’s correct, Ellyanna.” Professor Lupin complimented. “Its alright if you do not succeed the first try, my, it would be impressive if you did. What matters is that you will be able to form a shield by the end of these lessons. This is very advanced magic, well above the ordinary wizarding level.”

“How does it work, Professor?”

“In order for it to work you will have to think of a powerful memory, a very happy memory. Concentrate and think of one right now, Ellyanna.”

Elly closed her eyes and let her mind wander in the darkness in front of her. It was like she was looking at the timeline of her life for the first time. All the memories she could remember, flashing before her eyes. From seeing the smiles on her brother’s face to the smiles reflected in the mirrors. She tried to think of a memory that brought her joy. A memory so strong it could help her conjure the patronus.

“I’m ready, Professor,” Elly said after a few minutes.

“Alright,” Professor Lupin nodded, “Speak the incantation ‘expecto patronum’ as soon as you are ready to begin. Harry, please be ready to conjure the patronus if need be. This will help you tap into your memory quicker.”

Harry nodded silently and reached for his wand. Elly did the same after a minute noting how darker the room got and the familiar chills of dementors around. She would feel these chills every week until the lessons ceased. And she knew she may never get used to it. The dark never scared her, but what lurked in the dark did.

She watched as Professor Lupin wandlessly unlocked the box, a feat that could only be done by skilled wizards and witches. Her mine faltered for a second before she went back to concentrating on her memory. With a silent nod towards Harry, Professor Lupin opened the chest. With a flourish of dark clouds, she gasped as a dementor rose dark and devilishly from the confinements of the chest. Its hollow gaze set towards her as she took a step back in fear. The eerie shriek of the dementor caused her to fall back in fear and cast a shield, the wrong shield.

“Protego!” She spoke. She screamed as the dementor floated closer and the darkness slowly consumed her sight.

“Harry!” Professor Lupin ordered.

“Expecto patronum!” Harry casted.

Through darkened sights, Elly watched the glimmering shield shoot out of Harry’s wand. With deep breaths, she blinked as she watched the dementor cower away from the silver shield back towards the chest it came from.

“Well done Harry, well done,” Professor Lupin said as he locked the dementor away once again.

Harry turned towards Elly and pulled her up back onto her feet. Her sight still unfocused and her balance wavering as she went about her ways to calm herself. With a soothing backrub, Harry whispered comforting words to her until she felt better.

“I’m impressed nonetheless, Ellyanna,” Professor Lupin finally spoke breaking off a piece of chocolate for her. “You may have casted the wrong shield, but it is amazing that you know that spell at this age.”

“Thank you, professor,” She said. “And thank you too, Harry. May we give it another try?”

“Just out of curiosity,” Professor Lupin tilted his head. “What memory did you think of?”

“Singing carols with my family on Christmas day,” She replied happily nibbling on her piece of chocolate.

“I’m afraid that memory is not powerful enough to conjure the patronus, Ellyanna. We must try a different one then resume the lesson.”

“You can do this, Elly.” Harry supported her.

 

Yet, as the weeks went by, Elly couldn’t do it. Week after week, she tried and tried, using different memories that made her truly happy but they still could not help her form a patronus shield. From simple memories such as her first time riding a hippogriff to her memorable times with her family, they were not powerful enough.

“Why can’t I do this?” Elly huffed nibbling on another piece of chocolate. “Are my memories not happy enough?”

“I believe I’m starting to see the reason behind your troubles, Ellyanna,” Professor Lupin said as he rounded off and gave a piece of chocolate to Harry.

“Your thoughts, though happy memories they are, they do not do anything to you physically. A physical as well as emotional sense of happiness is needed to conjure the patronus. Take Harry’s memory,” He gestured towards Harry who nodded almost confused. “His strongest memory is that of his parents. That memory fills him with happiness, hope, courage. A memory he, alone, can relate to on both an emotional, physical and mental level. Do you understand now, Ellyanna? These past few weeks, you have attempted to use memories that come and go. They are passively happy memories. You need to think of something stronger. A memory that fills you with happiness.”

“A memory that can fill me with happiness…” Elly thought as she paced around the room. She took in the floating orbs that danced in the vast room, the sunshine pouring through the small windows and the determined faces around her. _‘Sometimes it’s the littlest of things that make the biggest impact.’_

“I believe you may have a memory, do you not?” Professor Lupin asked with his all-knowing smile. “Harry, be ready.”

“Yes, Professor,” Harry replied taking out his wand. “You can do this, Elly.”

“I know I can.” She responded confidently as she waited for the dastardly dementor-boggart arise from its confinement again. Her wand at the ready and her mind thinking of him. And him alone. Her sense of happiness. “Expecto patronum!”

With a flourish of her hand, a silver shield protruded from the end of her stick. Her mind echoing his words like a mantra as she demanded her shield to become bigger, bigger, bigger until her shield was as twice as tall as she was. She glared fiercely as the dementor-boggart coward and shrieked at the ever-growing shield. She timed her breathing, letting the memory consume her like a spark in her heart burning through her veins like gubraithian fire. And as Lupin proceeded to lock the boggart away, she let the shield diminish slowly almost seeing it morph into something. Almost.

“Almost,” Professor Lupin clapped. Harry did too patting her shoulder proudly. “You almost manifested a corporeal shield.”

“That was brilliant Elly!” Harry congratulated her as she giggled in reply. “What memory did you think of? I knew you could do it.”

“Oddly enough,” Elly began catching the pieces of chocolate thrown her way for Harry and herself, “It was someone saying something very similar to what you’ve been telling me all these weeks. Klaus. Just hearing him telling me again and again that I could accomplish anything, that I could do it, that he had faith in me was my strongest memory. My memory was strong enough because I love him, and hearing him say that to me, specifically during my first day in Hogwarts when I felt I would never belong here, ushers me on til this day. He’s my light in the night sky. He’s the sun greeting me every morning. He’s my other half. Without him, I don’t think I would be as happy as I am now.”

“He would be really proud of you right now,” Harry smiled warmly. “Keep that sense of happiness with you always, okay?”

“Of course, I will,” Elly grinned towards him and Professor Lupin whom silently watched over his two private students. “As long as he’s somewhere nearby, I’ll always be as happy and as strong as I am now. After all, There is no stronger power than Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone thought her happiest memory was going to be with Draco. Let me try not to kill you guys with too much fluffy moments. I'll do that another time ;) 
> 
> As always, have a lovely day/evening!


	17. Sweet nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To one, sweet nothings could be interpreted as the silent promises between one another. A praise beneath its sweet words. To another, sweet nothings are nothing more than rehearsed words repeated again and again in a bid to appeal to the game in which we called Love. Yet can you tell when the truth has been spoken? or when the lies have been spewed?

Elly didn’t feel like eating during dinner. The overload of homework, studying for exams and the weeklong celebration of winning the Quidditch house cup (and Sirius Black appearing before Ron) exhausted her to the point her eyes began to droop at the dinner table. She tried desperately to look entertained at Ron’s umpteenth time retelling the story of Sirius trying to attack him. With a small push from Klaus, whom had marched over to the Gryffindor Table, she trudged out of the great hall and into the empty corridors before she headed to the common room. Her footsteps echoed in the quiet halls. Portraits and ghosts alike reminding her of curfew. She replied to them, fiddling with the hem of her robe’s sleeve as she swivelled in and out of every turning, up and down stairs she went with no real destination to go to for the hour. And that’s how she ended up in the dungeons where her potions class were held. Fred and George had once mentioned of a secret passage into the kitchen from the dungeons. They had mentioned a portrait of fruits and you had to tickle one of them to summon the door to the kitchen. She felt her belly rumble at the thought of a nice little snack before bed. Homework can wait, sleep can wait, food cannot wait anymore. She regretted not waiting for dessert before she decided to wander. Her lips thinned at the thought of savouring a pudding before bed or even something sweet.

But what she encountered was anything but sweet. She jolted back a step, back around the corner to peer at the two students who occupied the end of the hall. Him, leaning on the wall with a smirk plastered on his flawless face as he peered down to the girl who pinned him to the wall. Not once showing a sign of remorse for his unfaithfulness. The girl, however, was a mystery to her. She had never seen her before, possibly an older student judging from her height, which reached the end of his perfectly pointed nose. Her hair a soft mocha that fell in beautiful waves down to her lower back. She wondered if she was pretty, who was she? The boy was an obvious answer. Good height, silky white-blonde hair and a persona so scummy Casanova would be proud. Malfoy. What a handsome git he could be. To think he was down here openly flirting with a girl while ‘his girlfriend’ Pansy ate happily upstairs practically oblivious to the infidelity happening in the level below. To think Hermione and herself thought he was interested in her.

 

And yet she just watched for a bit longer. Curious about the act. Curious who the girl was. Curious whether mystery girl over there knew the boy she flirted with was taken by another. The way her giggle tickled the silent halls made her feel a bit envious. If she were to flirt with anyone, would it sound as melodic as that? Would she get the same reactions Malfoy was giving her with a whisper and a giggle? Would her words be as smooth as the girl’s skin that peeked out of her robes and held her place as she pinned the boy? Would she be as dominant? Thoughts on an empty stomach were such strange thoughts after all. Curiosity killed the cat.

‘ _But satisfaction brought it back_ ,’ She thought as she gave one last glance towards the pair.

Only to see him stare back at her.

Merlin, could her evening get any worse?

 

Apparently so, as she heard a pair of footsteps receding towards the opposite direction, and another that were slowly approaching where she was. She mentally cursed herself for allowing curiosity to encourage her to sneak a final glance. Knowing there was no use to even try to escape, she quickly prepared herself for whatever was about to happen. Leaning against the wall with her legs and arms crossed, she closed her eyes waiting for Casanova to present himself.

“Well, that’s no fun.” She heard Malfoy snicker as he finally stopped in front of her with a winner’s smile. “I like a good game of hide and seeker, you know?”

“You’re actually scum, Malfoy.” She spat opening her eyes to meet his steely ones. She leered at him as he let out a hearty laugh, A proper hearty laugh that forced him to hunch over and hold his knee as he let it all out. “You unfaithful, little snake. And to think I started to have a little faith in you.” To think she found him interesting in their times in Arithmancy.

“Oh, am I?” He asked with a few more huffs before he straightened up and cocked his head. “Pray tell, what makes you think that, Aevum?”

“You’re obvious flirting, an oblivious Parkinson, to think those whispers you have probably told other girls mean the world to a girl like Parkinson. Need I say much more?” She said frustrated at his lack of guilt in the whole situation. How can one live with themselves to be so blind when it comes to the act of infidelity? She shook her head, hair swishing lightly with every shake as she heaved a sigh of disappointment.

“A girl like Parkinson, you’ve got to be kidding me. Jealous, are we? Wishing I could whisper sweet nothings to you too?” He asked incredulously. He blinked in disbelief as a wide grin spread across his face.

“No. I just wish you would whisper it to someone sincerely for once. Even if it’s just for Parkinson. How many girls have you told the same thing? How many hearts have you fluttered in the last week? How many more will you play?” She replied.

“Love is a fool’s game depicting the true lovers against those who like to play; Jealousy is but another obstacle in their precious game. It’s a game Pansy and I play very well – but I wonder if you can tell which side I play. See – Pansy and I, we have a mutual understanding for each other, something you don’t seem to comprehend in that naïve little brain of yours.”

“Outrageous. Isn’t Parkinson your girl? Don’t play her like a fool. Would she you want really want you acting like this?”

He raised his eyebrows in response, the idiotic grin still on his face. “I’ll leave that _open_ for interpretation.”  
When Elly blinked slowly, he knew she didn’t have a clue what he meant. “Pansy and I are not exclusive, silly girl. It’s an open relationship.”

“I see. So, it’s an open relationship.” Honestly, little Elly didn’t even know that was even a thing to begin with. “Ever thought about a closed relationship for once? It must be tiring repeating the same sweet nothings to different faces. Why not just take it from me and settle with one and one alone?”

“Maybe one day. There’s a girl I have yet to engage with, you see,” Expected answer. “And what about you, aye Aevum? I’m sure you’ve had your typical fling here and Beauxbatons.”

“I haven’t.”

His grin fell as quickly as he spoke, “What?”

“I have never dated before.” She shrugged ignoring his joyful laugh erupting once again.

“What a naïve little lion you are. Offering advice that your hopeless romantic little mind conjured up.” He sighed happily ceasing his laughter once again while wiping away invisible tears dramatically.

 

She huffed now feeling the small embarrassment creeping in from her pure confession. With a kick off the wall, she closed what little distance was between her and the idiot and pushed him lightly. “At least its decent advice. Regardless, it doesn’t stop me from pointing out the flaws in your views.”

“And you’re flawless.” He said looking down at her.

“Excuse me?” She said taken back by the sudden compliment.

He gleamed deviously, creeping towards her slowly as she backed into the wall she previously leaned on. He followed suit, pleased with the outcome of his shameless flirt. “You’re beautiful Aevum. You’re flawless. With eyes that reflect the deepest parts of twilight. And lips that Aphrodite herself would envy. I want to protect you all the time. Wrap my arms around you and caress your face with my eyes, my nose, my lips. I want to devote my being to you and adore you like the stars in the night sky. There are as many forms of love as there are moments in time. Would you let me cherish you in this moment?” She gaped at his words, the shivers running up and down her body hearing these words pour from his mouth like a glass of champagne. So, light, so airy yet so intoxicating. Wetting her lips at the thought of his words, she watched him lean closer and closer to her. Her head tilting up to watch those beautiful grey eyes captivate her as time went by. “I could go on for an eternity whispering sweet nothings to you, you know? Anything to see your pretty eyes this near once again. I’ll fight for you, with you, if you would let me in. It’s us against the world.” He stopped abruptly. His eyes travelling down to her lips that were a mere breath away. Any sudden movement and their lips would brush. Her deep, shaky breaths matching his as he studied her every move. “Like it?”

She tried to ignore it. The way his lips lightly brushed hers as he spoke those two small words. She felt drunk being in such close contact with him once more. It felt like an eternity since their encounter in the hospital wing and the short-lived moment in the wintery woods of Hogsmeade. And now here they were, in a different scenario with the same outcome. She kept her gaze on his wandering eyes as she asked slowly, enunciating every syllable precisely to savour the soft brush of her lips on his. “How many girls have you used that on?”

“One. You,” He replied letting his lip brush hers once more. And just when she thought he would finally claim her lips in a kiss, he leaned back with a confident smile. “And only you. Not even Parkinson will hear something as sickening as that.”

She tutted in response, attempting to hide her reddened face from his like it made such a difference now. “Please save that for your significant other, Malfoy. As sweet as that was, I still thoroughly dislike your concept of open relationships. How can I trust you if you do things like this?”

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, then he traced down to fiddle with the brooch on her robes. “The last thing I want, is for you to not trust me. That was not my intention, and never will be, Aevum.”

“If I were to say, yes.” She said. “I’ll admit. Open relationships are not something I agree to. But I cannot stop you or Parkinson from doing such a thing. Its not my place. Its not like we’re friends. My trust in you has dropped.”

“I’ll stop,” He said stepping away from her. “I want you to trust and respect me, you see? Not because of someone else, but because its me.”

 

She pondered for a second. Watching his determined gaze wait for her answer. Oh, how curious to mind works when put into a situation like this. Oh, how she wanted to ask what his intentions were. Oh, how a mere conversation with Hermione could develop into thoughts of a guy like him and a girl like her being something. Oh, how the mind of teenagers worked.  
“Why?” She simply asked. “We’re not even friends.”

“I don’t want to be your friend.” He replied. “I’d rather be your enemy than your friend.”

“You’re confusing me, Malfoy,” She frowned. “My head hurts trying to figure you out.”

He Cheshire grinned at her, “Good.”

“Good?”

“It means you’re thinking about me too. That’s good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting they are young current chapters damn. But did anyone else miss seeing moments between them? I certainly did. Which is why I have this.
> 
> Fun fact; This chapter was the first chapter I had actually written for this fic. I didn't even have an opening ready. I just had to type this down somewhere. I just like the idea of sweet nothings, god i'm such mush.  
> I have a bit of reading to catch up to.. Guess who bought GoF?


	18. Merlin, I'm weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'When I look at you, I just know instinctively, that despite the odds against you and although life will always fid a way to test you, someday you'll have everything you want.'_
> 
>  
> 
> They can only hope they are both included in that too.

The evening had finally come around for the quartet. After the rigorous week of exams, the four finally had one personal ‘exam’ of their own to overcome: Buckbeak’s execution. It was happening today, on the evening after their final day of exams. It hadn’t really been on their mind lately, with the stress of studies clouding their minds day and night. It was the first time Elly had been with them for more than 20 minutes having spent every hour with her twin. She hoped he hadn’t perceived her as being over-clingy right now but ever since her anti-dementor lessons ended, she made it her goal to strengthen her bond and create more memories with him. She was curious to know what her patronus would manifest into.

The caws of the crow alongside the sickening sound of the executioner’s axe being sharpened did nothing to calm the four. She didn’t know why exactly she was tagging along, possibly to console Hermione but she had the other two to do that for her. She knew it wasn’t entirely for Buckbeak, even though she found the bird innocent, but the thought of execution was ridiculous for such a haste. It was all Malfoy’s fault. An innocent life lost. He was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just like now.

“Well well,” Draco greeted the four dropping his binoculars. “Come to see the show?”

Elly watched the scene unravel in front of her in interest. She strayed back, keeping a distance as her normally calm and collected friend marched forward, wand in hand and bushy brown hair flying behind her. “You!” She heard Hermione snap. “You foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach!”

“Hermione, no!” Ron called as Hermione pointed her wand straight at Malfoy’s face. “He’s not worth it.”

With an unwavering sense of hostility, Hermione lowered her wand slowly and socked the Slytherin right in the nose. Elly swore she heard his nose crack from where she stood. She watched the moaning mess of a Malfoy run away towards the courtyard, he ducked his head further down as he passed Elly so she couldn’t see the damage Hermione had done to him, and looked back to a satisfied trio.

“Now I don’t know about you,” She finally broke her silence and called to them. “But seeing Hermione punch Malfoy was all worth it.”

“That felt good,” Hermione smiled satisfied.

“Good? That was bloody brilliant,” Ron complimented. “Come on, we should head to Hagrid’s.”

Hermione sensed something odd about the number of footsteps she heard. She halted by the boulder and turned to where Elly stayed rooted staring at Buckbeak. “Elly?”

Elly, with eyes still directed at Buckbeak’s figure down below and a mental grieving prayer in her mind, replied, “Sorry Hermione, I don’t think I want to go. It’s not really something I want to witness. Being here right now is uncomfortable for me.”

Hermione frowned but accepted her decision, “I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah, tell Ron and Harry sorry. I’ll be there with them, Hagrid and Buckbeak in spirit.”

Elly swivelled around and went back to the courtyard. Its hard to see death. Its hard to see the death of a familiar face, even if that face was not even that of a human. The grey clouds were signs to her. She felt a little like Luna at this point, a dazed witch who instead of believing in mythical creatures believed the skies were telling her something. She could see the patches of dark grey clouds, drifting with the wind. A wind which, in her dazed mind, was leading her towards something. Something gray. Something dark and gray. Something like a gray-eyed Malfoy in his expensive dark clothing.

 

**Draco;**

And there she was, the little lion cub without her pack nor her beloved brother. A lion cub and a snake alone. For once, Draco was glad his friends were absolute dunderheads. 3 years in this magical school and still no collection of where the toilets were. All he needed was some tissue to wipe away the blood threatening to drop from his nostrils – it seems that task was too much for little boys like them. He almost smirked at his own thought – His own task seemed too much for a little boy like him.

At first, he had an infatuation with the Aevum – She was new, a sight not seen around Hogwarts yet, and someone who had initiated the first move in his eyes with subtlety. It was that wink. That wink during the sorting ceremony that did it for him – It was like a shooting star at twilight. He never saw her wink towards him again, then again, she was always ushered away by Saint Potter’s band of miscreants and her darling dear brother. The only time they really had together was in Arithmancy, but gone were those days for him, he was dropping the subject.

And now his little task felt impossible. He wouldn’t be able to get the little cub alone – Unless he went for the cliché way of sending notes, but really, would he go to such cliché measures for a little infatuation? I mean, he just wanted to see a little lion roar. Perhaps this was too much. Perhaps he overthought just how bored he was. He could stop, he could stop it all right now.

“You know,” She started propping herself right next to the white-blonde, “If I didn’t know any better, I would have assumed Hermione was a Gryffindor beater.”

“Is this suppose to make me feel better?” He snapped at her in a nasal-like voice. “Or are you here to mock me – Oh don’t you dare laugh, Aevum, you evil git.”

“I apologize, I shouldn’t have laughed,” She says whilst still laughing. Git. “But- but-“

“Yeah, yeah,” He rolled his eyes. “Let it all out, you wait til I hex you into the next century.”

She heaved a long sigh – A sign she was done laughing at his misery. “Well then, if that were to happen, I hope I can encounter someone like you in the next century too.”

His hand unclenched his nose and dropped to his lap. His mouth agape and the blood pumped in his veins. He swore the blood was dripping down his nose but all he could feel was the blood rushing to his normally pale cheeks.

He was not going to stop. He was now adamant that he won’t stop pursuing her until he heard her roar for him. At him. Anything just so they could conversate – just the two of them.  
“My, my,” She grinned cheekily, “Is Draco blushing?”

Merlin, he swore the blood dripping down his nose was gradually getting faster. Or was that his heart beating faster?

“I- You- Stop-“ He fumbled with his words as he turned away and attempted to wipe the blood that stained his face and clothes. He closed his eyes in frustration. “Stop doing this to me.”

“Stop what?” He heard her ask. He felt her get up.

“Knowing that-“

He blinked his eyes open as he watched her lightly dab away the blood from his clothes. There she was hovering over him, legs touching and her hand awkwardly waving between whether to settle on her own thigh or his for balance – out of respect, she leaned her hand on her own thigh. The handkerchief, cream in colour and cotton soft, was now becoming crimson with his blood. He felt embarrassed that something so pure and simple was ruined because of him. He hesitated as she dabbed lightly upwards towards his face – He wanted to turn away, but he couldn’t, not when her smouldering sapphire eyes loomed so near his face. Merlin, he could see a galaxy in her eyes.

“Knowing what?” She asked.  
When he didn’t reply, she looked in his eyes and she swore she saw a diamond twinkling back at her, a diamond in the rough. She crept closer, admiring the specks of blue glittering in his irises and the diamond like hue sparkle in the dim light.  
“Your eyes are pretty.”

“There you go again, knowing that.” He muttered turning away from her.

He stiffened – feeling her fingers lightly grasp his chin to turn him slowly to her. With another hypnotizing gaze, she reached and dabbed away the blood underneath his nose with feather-like touches. She was careful, considerate, diligent – everything he was not.

“I don’t know what you mean. Tell me what you’re thinking.” She simply requested. “You want me to trust you, here I am trusting that you won’t hex me while I wipe away your blood. Here I am, alone with you, away from anyone who would normally protect me – because I trust you.” She had kept her eyes solely on his. “Do you trust me?”

As of right now - with all his heart. “Yes.”

“Then tell me what you mean, Draco.”

Draco. He hummed in content at the way she said his name.

“I think you should say my name more often, Ellyanna,” He replied softly. “Knowing that I am so fond of you, I want to hear you say it more.”

“Why do you think about me?” She asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows, “Did you not hear me? Its because I’m fond on you.”

“I know,” She replied. “I just wanted to hear you say it again.”

“You sneaky, little witch.” He grinned at her.

“Only for you,” She grinned pocketing the dirtied handkerchief.

“Do I sense little Miss Aevum harbouring feelings for a Slytherin Prince?” He asked standing up to tower over her. He needed to show off his ‘good’ traits – his control, his power, his intimidation, his prowess.

She grinned, her eyes warming as the day grew colder. Always the opposite with these Aevums. They say one thing, and something says another – “No,” She replied – Point taken, her eyes were wavering with her lie.

“Then what do you call this?” He gestured between the two of them.

“An infatuation,” she suggested. “Maybe a little girly thing only girls will know.”

“You sound dazed,” He confessed. “Been having a drink or two already to celebrate the end of exams?”

“If only,” She laughed – he tried so hard not to grin with her, “I’m just feeling a little brave today.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then kiss me.”

“I said I was feeling brave, not foolish.” She scoffed playfully.

“Excuse me?”

She stepped forward, closing the space between them. “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.”

He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively, “Still hung up on that, huh?”

“Of course, I am,” She rolled her eyes at his. “If I hadn’t been so smitten in that moment, I probably would have done worse than Hermione right now.”

“Then why didn’t you?” He asked. Why hadn’t she attacked him yet? After all, she had caught him spying on the execution of the creature that had first brought them alone and together. Let’s not forget he subdued her into a sense of devotion and rudely took that away from her – but let’s not make it his fault. It’s never his fault.

“Because,” she began. She grasped his shoulder to support her as she stood on her tippy toes. She leaned in to whisper “I’m fond of you too, Draco.”

She let go of him before he could circle his arms around her waist. Stepping back, she watched him carefully. He felt vulnerable, he was wearing his heart on his sleeve and he knew all the blood in his nose was now rushing towards his crimson cheeks. His ears felt hot too – He wondered if she felt it radiating when she whispered in his ear.

“Yeah?” was all he could muster. How pathetic.

“Yeah” She winked – Oh god, that beautifully, flirtatious and playfully powerful wink. That goddamn wink. He was utterly speechless. He didn’t like feeling this way, feeling so powerless all because of one goddamn wink.

_Merlin, he was weak._

“I should get going now,” _No – please stay Ellyanna._

“Crabbe and Goyle might walk out at any moment.” _I don’t care. You shouldn’t care either._

“Its hard being alone with you,” _And that’s what makes everything fun._

“But its fun having these moments. I like these moments.” _So do I._

“I wonder what next year will bring,” _I hope there will be more moments like this._

“I hope there will be more moments like this,” _Until next year, Ellyanna. By the way, you owe me a new set of gloves, Aevum. Don’t think you can just take my winter gloves and not give them back you sneaky, little lion._

 

**Ellaynna** ;

“I’ll see you around Malfoy, Don’t think of me too much.” _Sadly, I cannot say the same for me._

“I-“ She stopped and turned so fast she nearly lost balance. She huffed as she heard him chuckle – That goddamn chuckle needs to be put under several cursed items. _Merlin, it can make her feel so giddy in under a second._ “I-no, We. We will spend more time together.” He finally spoke.

She blinked, “Is that a statement or a suggestion?”

“It’s a promise,” He winked. Those damned pretty gray eyes were twinkling again.

_Merlin, she was weak._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a good day/evening/night. This book is about to come to an end already, oh my. 
> 
> Also, Its fun writing a bit from Draco's infatuation. It may seem ooc, but these are teenagers. Who knows what he was like? A playboy? A doting longer? Well, here he's just like every other thirteen year old boy. A doter.


	19. Swan Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly trusts her mother word's like it was a sacred philosophy she abides by. Sirius is one of the many few to witness this. And in the mean time, her patronus finally manifests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't the best way to end all of this. But my writers block couldn't allow me to go any further with year 3. Hopefully year 4 will start better (when that does happen). [Double update to complete this book].

_They’re not back yet. Its been several hours._

Here she was, a few hallways down from the great hall when she thought she saw heard a wolf’s cry. Ridiculous. But, she looked towards the obelisk shadows of the forbidden forest beyond her. There could be anything hidden in those woods. Like werewolves. What a ridiculous thought.

_So why was she walking towards the source of the sound?_

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. The golden trio, mainly Ron, would never miss out on dinner- or any moment to shove food down his throat. Something about tonight just didn’t feel right, this whole day just didn’t feel right.  
Except the moment she had with Draco, that felt right. Beyond their house rivalries, they were still just two people getting to know each other - getting to know each other fairly well from now on it would seem.

She kept repeating memories of Klaus fresh in her mind, her source of happiness- her strongest memories. Something about the chill in the spring-turning-summer air just didn’t feel right. Dementors, possibly? The crunch of the fallen leaves and broken twigs did nothing to soothe her soul, the adrenaline was releasing into her system like a steady dose. Her ears were adjusting to the quiet, ambiguity that was the forbidden forest and her eyes scanned the desolate woods for any signs of movement. With only the full moon shining and her wand illuminated, she trusted her instincts to lead her blindly on wards.

_Where was she going? Why was she going here? She did not know fully._

She just felt something, something was wrong. And it had to do with her friends. She was sure of it.

She gulped loudly, the sound almost too loud to be true to her. Oh, how she wished nothing would pounce or attack her in this very moment. Anything to rid the gooosebumps which filled her clothed arms and the overwhelming sense of danger. She was skiddy. There was something in the forest that just was not right. Where could it be coming from?

Her answer came from the most unlikeliest predicament. Silver beams and Shadowy figures. She ducked behind a thick shrub as she watched in amazement at the silvery form of a stag stampede around the woods, charging at hundreds of dementors that had all somehow circled around an isolated pond in the woods. A patronus!

' _This was somebody’s patronus,'_  she thought. It was a beautiful sight to see, so beautiful she forgot about her uncertainties and fears as she watched the stag bravely run amok around each and every dementor it saw. Dementors could do nothing but float away as quick as they could against the silvery shield. She watched the patronus run back and forth from a certain spot towards the left of the forest, near to the pond. She noticed the patronus fading ever so slightly as the minutes went by before it receded back towards the pond. She knew that was where the source of her gut feeling was.

Gripping her wand tighter, she made a beeline for the pond, hastily making her way down the cascading slope towards the pond’s edge where two figures laid unconscious. One, an older male with shabby clothes and unruly black hair whilst the other was-

 

“Harry,” Elly gasped as she slid down next to Harry’s unconscious form. She found he was still breathing. Laying her wand on the ground, she checked for the soft humming pulse on his neck. His pulse was stable and he was sleeping – no, unconscious, beside a shaggy black haired figure.

“Iris?” A gruff voice said to her. “Iris, is that you?”

Elly turned around to the man. He looked nothing like the photos he saw in the Daily Prophet. He didn’t have the signature maniacal look that everyone remembered. Yet the prison clothes and unclean features were all there. And though he may have looked soulless and dangerous, his eyes held life and vulnerability. But these were all just based on looks; and looks could be deceiving.

“I’m her daughter,” She replied quietly. “You’re Sirius Black, aren’t you?”

“Ellyanna. You look so much like Iris. You’ve grown up so much.” He commented ignoring her question. His smiled crookedly, as if even a smile was a task he could not do anymore. Yet, his eyes said otherwise, like a memory had filled him and all he could see were the emotions, the colours, the warmth the memory gave him. “Yes, you truly do look like Iris.”

Her face had been a contortion of confusion and caution. Like a child’s first time seeing lightning. What is it? Why is it here? Will it hurt me?

Will he hurt me?

“Harry. What happened to Harry?” She asked in a demanding manner.

“The dementors,” Sirius frowned. He clearly understood her haste as her posture stiffened little by little. “They were after us. Those, those-those foul creatures.”

“Dementors, you say?” She thought aloud. “How do I believe you’re telling the truth? How do I believe it was not you who harmed him? Why should I believe you? You’re a criminal. You’ve killed people.”

“I did not kill anyone.” He snapped, eyes losing its warmth, “What you see is not always the truth.”

Iris had once said those words. A few months ago, during their Christmas stay with the Valentines. It was only then she recalled her talk with her mother in the garden, sipping on lattes and watching Klaus learning how to waltz with Rose. It was only then she remembered her mother’s adamant nature that Sirius was a great guy who would put his life on the line.

But those were just her mother’s words. She needed him to prove it.

“Prove it.” Elly said.

“Am I not proving it now?” Sirius countered. “I’m sitting before you – unarmed, if I may add. If I wanted to attack you, I would have not called out your mother’s name and taken your wand. If I wanted to run, I would have right now. I have done nothing to harm Harry nor yourself. Am I not proving this enough? Harry. Harry is important to me. I doubt you will believe me, but Harry is my godson. I will never do no harm to him, I care about him like I cared for his father, James, or your mother, Iris.”

“There was a name. A name that mama said you called yourselves. Mama believes in you, it seems she always did. But I need to make sure that what she said is the truth.”

Ah, there was the warmth of a memory in his eyes once again. “The marauders. Mssrs Moony, Callidus, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.”

“And my mother’s name was?”

“Callidus.”

“And you are?”

“Padfoot.”

“I believe you.”

Sirius blinked at her concluding statement. Just like that, Iris’ daughter had just concluded she believed in him. “I’m sorry Ellyanna, but I must ask why.”

“Mama believes you, and so, I believe you.” She said. She looked down at Harry’s unconscious figure. “I wonder if Madame Pomfrey is still awake.”

“I will carry him.” He suggested. However, when he tried to move, he couldn’t. He hadn’t recovered from the dementor’s fateful attack. With a curse, he tried again.

“I don’t think that’s a good suggestion. You’re hurt, and if the teachers and students see you carrying Harry Potter – an unconscious Harry Potter, if I may add – It won’t go down the right way.” She grabbed her wand.

“What if,” _Well this is going to be a stupid suggestion_ , she thought. “What if I attracted someone here. What if you laid unconscious once again, and I were never here, and someone or something were to lead a teacher here?”

“How would this work?” Sirius asked. “Harry will be alright, right? As long as Harry is safe, I don’t care what happens to me.”

Elly glanced at his beady eyes before letting her brother’s warm smile fill her thoughts. The way he would kiss her forehead tenderly and let no harm come her way. The way he knew what to say to cheer her up, make her smile, make her feel loved.

“Expecto patronum,” She whispered watching the familiar silver wisps emerge from her wand. She watched as the silver tendrils swayed and swirled together like a dance in the moonlight. And one by one, the silver wisps moulded, transforming from one beautiful sight to another. A swan. A beautiful silver swan that floated ever so elegantly in mid-air. It sauntered towards Sirius first, examining the shaggy man before floating away towards her, flying as elegantly as falling petals during blooming season. And it was as if the ghostly swan could hear her thoughts, the words she said again and again: ‘ _find help_ ’, it flew out of the clearing leaving a trail of silver wisps that soon disappeared. “I hope that will work.”

“Callidus as a fox and as elegant as the swan in swan lake.” Sirius hoarsely chuckled to himself. “Sorry, bad joke.” He added, seeing she hadn’t chuckled too, clearly not understanding the insinuations behind his pun. “Callidus means clever. If that helps. The joke, I mean. Your mother was a fox, That’s why we called her callidus. As for the swan, there is a muggle story well known as swan lake.”

“Oh,” She laughed uneasily. She pocketed her wand and grabbed a nearby log. She watched him nod in understanding. “I’m sorry, I don’t know any spells for this part.”

“I understand,” He calmly responded. “Ellyanna, thank you.”

“No, thank you. Look after Harry when I cannot.”

“Until my last dying breath.”

And with a thud, he was knocked unconscious and Elly was pacing away from the scene before help arrived. Whether her patronus worked and Sirius' fate in this aftermath was a positive end, she may never know. She just hoped that time was on his side. Time was on both of their sides. 


	20. The 3 things learnt as 3rd year students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'My thoughts are free to go anywhere, but it's surprising how often they head in your direction.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Written in 1st person]  
> Thank you for taking the time to read the entirety of this book. I hope to see you in the next one!

Things are never quiet at Hogwarts. I learned this in a way no normal person would. But I am not normal. I am a witch, a witch by the name of Ellyanna Aevum.

And as I stare at the passing trees illuminated by the sun, I remember the things I learnt, the memories I made and the wonders of what next year will bring me.

And as I lean my head on my brother’s shoulder, I smile knowing my greatest memories are with him. Because he makes me feel strong. Because he makes me feel happy. Because he makes me feel loved.

And I realize that love really is the most powerful weapon in the world. Love can make you do the unimaginable. Love can bestow upon you a strength you never knew you could conjure.

Sirius Black portrayed his love for his Godson, Harry Potter – Which I am still shocked about. And now he has escaped from his jail in Hogwarts and on the loose. How this has happened? I do not know.

Hagrid showed his love for Buckbeak. He cared for the hippogriff and spent hours, even days to prove that Buckbeak was innocent.

Mama has shown me time and time again that she loved us all: Klaus, papa and I. We are loved with a love nobody else could show us. A love, a bond between family, a love through blood.

Even Klaus has shown love. My own twin brother, the quiet boy he is. But you could see the love in his eyes when he looks at me. And, I could see the twinkles in his eyes when he stares at another, Daphne. And though it may not be love, it was something that could manifest into it. And I was happy for him.

And as these memories and thoughts flow by me like the passing scene, I smile thinking of all these things I love and saw as love. I think of something else I loved to see.

His gray eyes.

Yet though I may not like him, or even love him, I loved to see those gray eyes. And, as I look up towards the compartment door out of curiosity, I see those beautiful gray eyes connect with mine for a split second before they disappear out of sight. And, I think to myself, gray eyes are nice.

He should be the last thing on my mind before the summer begins.

But his eyes are nice. They remind me of a diamond in the rough – A bright like in darkening days. They remind me of moonlight. So pretty in the night sky.

****

**Draco;**  
Until the day I can gaze at her blue eyes once more,  
I will remember -  
I will look up at the night sky,  
And remember how the stars twinkled in her eyes.

End.


End file.
